Mecánico Inu&Kag San&mir y Sessh&Rin
by laetus
Summary: Inuyasha es un mecánico excelente, con gran reputación, muy bueno en su trabajo. Kagome es una mujer fina y de la alta sociedad. ¿Podrá darse una relación entre ellos? Nueva actualización, por que me lo han pedido, les traigo una segunda parte del oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Mecánico [Inuyasha y Kagome

-Vístete y lárgate, ya no me sirves –fueron las palabras que Inuyasha le dirigió cruelmente a Yura Sakasagami.

-¿Cómo que me vista y me largue? ¡Idiota! ¿No sabes con quién estás tratando? –replicó furiosa la bellísima mujer.

-Sí, con una cualquiera que sólo busca placer –respondió sin rastros de intimidarse ante la furia de la bella y poderosa mujer.

-¿Sabes que te acabas de ganar una enemiga? –un fulgor atemorizante se dejaba ver en la mirada llena de odio que le lanzaba a Inuyasha.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Declararle a todo el mundo que te acostaste conmigo y luego te boté? ¡No me hagas reír! Lárgate de una vez –exigió en un tono sardónico Inuyasha.

La furiosa mujer se vistió a toda prisa y salió del cuarto que había en la parte trasera del taller. Inuyasha era un mecánico muy bueno en su oficio. Pero además, era sumamente atractivo, tenía un cuerpo que tentaba a cualquier mujer a probarlo. Tenía un rostro privilegiado, de finas pero a la vez masculinas facciones, tenía un color de ojos poco usual: áureos; también ostentaba una larga y sedosa cabellera argenta, bastante inusual. Sin embargo, era de humilde cuna y debido a su oficio, siempre estaba sucio, lleno de grasa y con el overol de trabajo bastante deteriorado. Pero repito que era bastante bueno en su oficio, era el mejor mecánico de autos de lujo y era muy solicitado. Tenía un taller propio, del cual le costó mucho trabajo hacerse y tenía una clientela de la alta sociedad que le dejaba muy buenas ganancias. Claro que no era de a gratis, Inuyasha había tenido que trabajar muy duro para poder entender de autos y luego empezó a tomar cursos. Hasta que un día le dieron su primer trabajo y el cliente quedó muy satisfecho. A partir de ese momento, le empezaron a recomendar y así fue ganándose una afamada reputación como el mejor mecánico de autos de lujo.

Claro está que además de hombres, también mujeres le llevaban su auto a arreglar. Naturalmente Inuyasha no podía evitar sentirse atraído por algunas de las mujeres que acudían a su taller mecánico. Pero estamos hablando de mujeres de la alta sociedad. Las jóvenes mujeres que acudían eran en su mayoría hijas de empresarios poderosos. Otras eran esposas de esos empresarios. Todas esas mujeres veían por encima del hombro a Inuyasha, sintiéndose superiores a él. Pero no por eso dejaban de admirar al magnífico ejemplar masculino que tenían frente a sí. Sobre todo cuando él llegaba a quitarse la parte superior del overol y la camisa, en los días calurosos, al estar descansando. Su torso musculoso y su magníficos brazos deleitaban la vista de las mujeres. Esta situación no pasaba desapercibida para el humilde mecánico, pero era consciente de la diferencia que existía entre él y sus clientas, por lo que nunca intentó un acercamiento.

A pesar de haberse fijado él mismo ciertos límites con sus clientas, no pudo evitar un día entusiasmarse con una de ellas. Era una chica muy reservada y callada, parecía diferente al resto de las mujeres con las que trataba. Su nombre era Kanna y aunque no era una belleza espectacular era hasta cierto punto amable. Quizá el hecho de que no fuera tan bella hizo que Inuyasha se sintiera con cierta confianza para acercársele. La joven no lo rechazó, al contrario, le aceptó de buen grado. Inuyasha se sintió entusiasmado y pronto empezaron a salir. Rápidamente se enamoró de ella y le entregó su corazón sin reservas. La joven nunca mostró gran entusiasmo por su relación, pero él se lo atribuía a la personalidad de ella, de por sí seria.

Un día que Inuyasha pensaba en pedirle matrimonio, se llevó el peor chasco de su vida. Hizo su declaración a la joven Kanna, pero ella sonrió por primera vez y le dijo que estaba loco, que cómo pudo pasarle por la cabeza que una mujer como ella aceptaría casarse con un mugroso mecánico vulgar. Le dijo francamente que lo único que ella buscó de él era su cuerpo, bastante digno para saciarse con él, pero que ni por error permitiría que su padre o sus amigos se enteraran de semejante relación.

Ése fue el acabose para Inuyasha, se sintió profundamente humillado y ofendido. Supo que si esa mujer, aparentemente distinta a las demás, sólo buscaba su placer y divertirse un rato, el resto no serían diferentes. Entonces decidió vengarse de todas las mujeres "riquillas" que llegaban a su taller. Les pagaría con la misma moneda. Todas lo miraban por de soslayo, sintiéndose superiores a él. Así que él las humillaría. Las utilizaría para divertirse con ellas un rato y las botaría de la peor manera que se le ocurriera.

Efectivamente, así lo hizo. A los veintiún años Kanna le había roto el corazón, pero ahora, a sus veintitrés años, él era quien le rompía los corazones a las mujeres. Cuando él notaba que alguna lo miraba con cierto interés, él se portaba amable y carismático. Al principio buscaba una oportunidad y las invitaba a salir, después las seducía, sin que ellas pusieran gran resistencia y al final, después de un acostón, las botaba sin consideración. Claro que también aprovechaba y les cobraba un poco más de lo normal, de esa manera sacaba dinero para invitarlas. Pero después pensó que no tenía por qué gastar el dinero, que tanto trabajo le costaba ganarse, en esas zorras. Así que decidió acondicionar un poco el cuarto trasero que había en el taller, donde guardaba las herramientas. Le dio una pintada y puso una linda cama. Se dio cuenta de que era mucho más rápido y fácil que accedieran así, pues con el pretexto de que iban a recoger su auto, se tardaban un par de horas más de la cuenta y sus maridos o padres no sospechaban nada.

Yura Sakasagami le había llevado un BMW último modelo para que lo revisara. Inuyasha se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que el auto no necesitaba más que un cambio de líquido de frenos, así que algo buscaba esa mujer. Le dijo que los frenos de su auto no requerían reparación, sólo cambio de líquido y le pidió que lo acompañara para que escogiera el líquido de su preferencia. Yura lo acompañó y él le mostró una gran variedad de líquidos para frenos. Como quien no quiso, la mujer tiró una de las botellas y se agachó a recogerla, dejándole ver muy bien sus excelentes senos a Inuyasha. No necesitó más, sin previo aviso, los masajeó con ambas manos y la besó desesperadamente. Las caricias subieron mucho más de tono y la bella mujer no sólo no opuso resistencia alguna, sino que colaboró bastante. Inuyasha la hizo suya en el cuarto de la herramienta. Se sació con ella y no bien había terminado cuando le lanzó esas crueles palabras. La mujer salió dando un portazo, se subió a su auto y dio un arrancón que hizo que derraparan las llantas y que quedara una marca en el piso del taller mecánico.

En esos momentos iba entrando Miroku, un gran amigo de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Qué fea manera de tratar semejante belleza! –exclamó Miroku.

-¿Te refieres al BMW o a la mujer? –preguntó Inuyasha, subiéndose el cierre del overol.

-A los dos. Vaya, ¿otra conquista? –con morbo.

-Ni siquiera eso se le puede llamar, llegó de ofrecida. Dizque algo andaba mal, sólo era un cambio de líquido de frenos –contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-¿Tu fama de buen mecánico y mejor amante ya hace que lleguen así?

-Supongo, pero olvidémosla, no vale la pena ni siquiera gastar saliva en hablar de ella. Mejor dime qué te trae a mi taller, ¿no me digas que se volvió a descomponer el carburador de tu Cooper?

-No, nada de eso. Pero vine para ver si me acompañas a los quince años de una de mis vecinas –pidió Miroku.

-Me parece bien, ¿cuándo y a qué hora? –aceptó Inuyasha de buen grado, ya que necesitaba despejarse un poco del trabajo.

-Hoy en la noche, como a las diez. ¿Te parece bien? ¿No quieres irte de una vez a mi casa? Podemos ver el partido de fútbol mientras tanto, no hay que perdernos el juego de la selección nacional. Ya luego nos bañamos y nos vamos a la fiesta –sugirió Miroku.

-No puedo. Esa perra me hizo perder el tiempo, quedé en entregar este Mercedes Benz para al rato. Cuando lo termine voy para tu casa –dijo molesto Inuyasha.

-No te quejes, bien que te divertiste –señaló Miroku con un tono burlón.

-No lo niego, pero ya me atrasé. Voy a apurarme –y de inmediato continuó con el trabajo que había interrumpido.

-Bueno, tú te pierdes el partido, ahí te cuento cómo quedamos. Te espero ¿eh? –salió del taller despreocupadamente.

Pronto pasó el tiempo y la hora señalada para que su cliente llegara por el auto llegó. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha estaba afinando los últimos detalles.

-¿Ya tiene listo mi auto? –dijo el recién llegado.

-Listo señor Kouga, como nuevo. Pruébelo usted mismo –dijo Inuyasha y le extendió las llaves de su propio auto al propietario.

Kouga era uno de los mejores clientes de Inuyasha. No se tragaban el uno al otro, pero Kouga sabía reconocer que no había mejor mecánico que Inuyasha y éste necesitaba el dinero que le pagaba. Así que una relación forzada entre cliente y mecánico era la que se daba entre ellos.

-La marcha quedó excelente, mejor que nuevo –exclamó Kouga.

-Se lo dije –respondió orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Aquí tiene, una compensación extra por su trabajo –extendiéndole la mano, sin salir del auto, con unos billetes más de lo que restaba de cuenta.

-Gracias –dijo de mala gana Inuyasha.

Kouga hizo un gesto de hastío y salió del taller sin más. Kouga no era nada amable en el trato personal con su mecánico, pero a cambio le entregaba buenas propinas y le llevaba clientes nuevos. Inuyasha por su parte, si bien procuraba esmerarse en sus trabajos para él, siempre guardaba su distancia e incluso se permitía ciertas insolencias. Realmente era una rara relación la que llevaban, sólo se toleraban mutuamente por las circunstancias.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la hora que era y se fue directo a la casa de Miroku. Él tenía llaves de la casa de su amigo y cuando entró vio a Miroku pegado al televisor.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo va el partido? –inquirió apurado Inuyasha.

-Vamos 2-0. Falta el último cuarto, no cambiará el marcador –aseveró como todo un conocedor.

-Luego esos conformistas se confían y al final les anotan y les ganan –dijo enojado.

-Mejor métete a bañar, para que nos vayamos, ya son diez y media –le apuró Miroku.

-Está bien, pero yo quería ver lo que quedaba del partido –se metió refunfuñando al baño.

Miroku era soltero, era de la misma edad que su amigo y vivía solo. Inuyasha lo visitaba con bastante frecuencia, pues su casa quedaba muy cerca del taller y él vivía muy lejos, con su madre enferma. Prácticamente, Inuyasha vivía en la casa de Miroku. En las medicinas y el hospital, se le iba la mayor parte de lo que ganaba en el taller. Inuyasha tenía incluso suficiente ropa en casa de Miroku para vestirse para cualquier ocasión, ya fuera para un domingo de partido de fútbol con los amigos, para salir a pescar chicas o para las fiestas.

En menos de cinco minutos salió del baño y rápidamente se vistió frente al televisor.

-¡No me amueles! Yo no tengo por qué ver tus miserias –respingó Miroku por que Inuyasha se quitó la toalla y se puso la ropa enfrente de él.

-No te quejes, más de una quisiera estar en tu lugar –respondió burlonamente.

-Si fuera yo maricón ya te estaría violando, pero yo no bateo zurdo, ¡así que quítate que no me dejas ver! –enojado por no poder ver los últimos minutos del partido.

-Pues por qué se no le haces al arroz con popote es que te tengo confianza. ¡Ni loco me encueraba enfrente de un maricón! –declaró jocosamente Inuyasha.

En esos momentos le anotaron un gol a su selección y los dos gritaron furiosos.

-¡No! ¡Idiotas! –al unísono ambos hombres gritaron.

Miroku vivía en la colonia Marte, en una zona de clase media, justo entre los barrios pobres de la ciudad y la rica zona residencial del centro de la ciudad. Claro que los que vivían en esa colonia se sentían ricos y se daban aires de grandeza.

La vecina de Miroku, la anciana Kaede era una conocida de años. Pero no supo hasta ese día que tenía unas sobrinas y que una de ellas cumpliría 15 años. Como la fiesta la harían en la calle y harían un gran escándalo, decidieron cerrarla y por ello no pudieron evitar invitar a todos los vecinos. Cuando Miroku e Inuyasha bajaron a la fiesta, las mesas para comer ya habían sido retiradas y se escuchaba música para bailar. Pero por alguna razón, la fiesta estaba algo triste, casi no había gente bailando en la pista.

-Chicos, ¿quieren que les sirva su consomé y barbacoa? Pásense acá –les dijo amablemente la anciana y los llevó a su casa.

En el patio de la casa había todavía una mesa, que dejaron expresamente para los invitados que llegaran retrasados. Miroku e Inuyasha se sentaron ahí y esperaron a que los atendieran. Una linda y simpática joven les llevó sus platos.

-Enseguida les traigo tortillas –dijo la chica y volvió al poco rato- ¿Les falta algo?

-Nada, muchas gracias –respondió Inuyasha.

-A mí si –se apresuró a decir Miroku.

-Dime –respondió solícitamente la joven.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa? –con una gran sonrisa de seductor.

-Sango, precioso –le contestó la chica en el mismo tono que él devolviéndole el piropo, enseguida se marchó.

-¡Te la aplicó! –dijo riéndose Inuyasha.

-Está bien, me gustan las mujeres con carácter –una mirada cargada de deseo le lanzó a la joven, quien la sintió y volteó.

Miroku le cerró el ojo a la joven y ella sólo se rió. Los dos chicos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a donde estaba el sonido.

-No sé para qué vinimos, esto está muy aburrido. Lo único bueno fue la comida –recalcó Inuyasha.

-Vale la pena nada más de pensar en esa ricura que se llama Sango.

-Sí, claro, para ti está bien, pero ¿y yo? No veo ninguna nena para ligármela.

-Ah, ya encontraremos algunas, siempre hay. Y si no, solitas llegan, acuérdate –lanzó una risotada.

Inuyasha también rió de buena gana. Era completamente cierto que siempre tenían mujeres a su alrededor, si no era por que ellos se acercaran, era por que ellas los buscaban.

Poco tiempo después empezó a animarse más la fiesta, hasta al punto en que la pista de baile se había llenado por completo.

Miroku vio pasar a la bella joven que los atendiera y de inmediato se apresuró hacia ella.

-¡Hola Sango! ¿Te puedo sacar a bailar? –inquirió galantemente Miroku.

-Claro, para eso vine –aceptó alegremente la morena.

-Qué bueno que sí se animó la fiesta, pensamos que ya se había arruinado –dijo Sango en medio de una salsa que ambos bailaban.

-Lo que pasa es que todos estábamos viendo el fútbol, por eso no había hombres –confesó Miroku.

-Me alegro por mi prima.

Fue la única pieza que bailaron, por que inmediatamente después se anunció que la quinceañera bailaría su vals.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar –se excusó Sango, pero Miroku la retuvo del brazo.

-¿Pero regresarás después conmigo? –le rogó.

-Claro, si todavía estás aquí cuando termine el vals, regreso contigo –con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue? –inquirió Inuyasha a su amigo.

-Fue muy poco lo que bailamos, pero seguro que ya me la gané. Por cierto, ya sabes que si me la llevo a la casa, llegas sin hacer ruido –advirtió Miroku.

-Claro hombre, no te preocupes. Lo que me molesta es que no veo ninguna que valga la pena y no me gusta estar solo –declaró con hastío.

-Lígate a la quinceañera, es de tu tipo –bromeó Miroku, mientras la veían bailar su vals.

-Es verdad que es del estilo de las que me gustan, pero no soy un asalta cunas, ¡acaba de cumplir los quince! Demasiado pequeña para mí.

Después de bailar el vals, la fiesta continuó y Miroku bailó todo el rato con Sango. Pero para su sorpresa la joven sólo buscaba divertirse sanamente, no dio lugar para que Miroku le insinuara que fueran a su casa e incluso, cuando él mientras bailaban bajó la mano hasta su cadera, le dio una bofetada. Miroku se disculpó y ella también y siguieron bailando. Inuyasha estaba solo y se dedicó a embriagarse, pues esta vez no se le acercó ninguna mujer.

Al final, en la madrugada, los dos tuvieron que regresar solos a la casa de Miroku, pero Inuyasha iba bastante tomado. Afortunadamente era domingo y no tenía que ir al taller.

Pero a las 7 de la mañana sonó el celular de Inuyasha, tuvo que contestar aunque todavía no se le bajaba bien la borrachera.

-¿Diga? ¿Qué pasó señor Kouga? ¿Lamborghini? Claro, adoro esas máquinas. ¿En una hora? No, no hay ningún problema, le estaré esperando. Hasta luego.

Miroku que estaba en su recámara le gritó a Inuyasha.

-¿No me digas que vas ir al taller? –enojado.

-Sí, el estúpido engreído de Kouga que se cree que estoy a su disposición quiere que vaya –contestó de mala gana y se metió al baño.

Miroku se paró y le fue a hablar al baño.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero si hoy hay partido! Tú eres delantero, te necesitamos para ganar –recriminándolo.

-¡Lo había olvidado! Pero no puedo hacer nada, si no necesitara el dinero para mi madre, lo mandaba al infierno y le diría que se busque a otro mecánico, nadie trabaja en domingo. La verdad es que me está haciendo un favor, los clientes que me consigue siempre son tan espléndidos como él. Lo malo es que piensan que trabajo las veinticuatro horas del día los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año –salió del baño y se cambió.

-Lástima. Ya van tres domingos que no puedes venir a jugar y nos ganan por poquito. Trabajo es trabajo –dijo desanimado Miroku y también se metió a bañar, pero para ir al partido- Además invité a la chica de ayer al partido y dice que va a ir con su primita, la de los quince. Tú te lo pierdes.

-Ya te dije que está muy chiquita para mí. Además, ¿no dices que esa tal Sango te dio el cortón? ¿Si no se quiso venir contigo anoche para qué la invitas hoy? Dudo que cambie de parecer de la noche a la mañana –terminando de vestirse y ya listo para salir al taller.

-Tienes razón, no creo que cambie de parecer. Pero me gustó y es simpática, me agrada su compañía –declaró Miroku.

-¿Qué dijiste? –ya iba de salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su amigo- ¿Aunque no haya aflojado a la primera vas a insistir? ¡Esa sí que es sorpresa! Bueno, nos vemos, ¿puedo llegar en la noche o te la vas a traer? –ya con la mano en la puerta.

-Dudo que se deje, pero la lucha le haré. De todas formas tú llega –salió del baño y se metió a su cuarto.

-Gracias, nos vemos en la noche entonces –se despidió y salió a toda prisa hacia el taller.

Llegó media hora antes de lo que había quedado con Kouga y abrió las puertas. Tenía algunos trabajos pendientes, nada complicados, que bien podría haber arreglado en lo que esperaba. Pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y tenía una sed de perro.

-Maldición. Ahorita podría estar jugando con mis amigos y así ni sentiría la cruda. Después del partido nos echaríamos unas chelas y así se me quitaría el malestar por completo. ¡Maldito Kouga! –pensaba Inuyasha.

En esos momentos llegó en su BMW el hombre al que iban dirigidas las maldiciones. Detrás de él llegó una mujer manejando un Lamborghini. Los dos bajaron de sus autos y se dirigieron hacia él.

En cuanto Inuyasha vio bajar a la mujer se quedó anonadado. Era bellísima. Era una mujer morena de tez clara, cabello largo negro, iba vestida con una minifalda plisada que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas y con una ligera blusa de manga larga, ajustada al cuerpo, dejando ver el contorno de sus redondos senos. Para su sorpresa la joven no se daba sus aires de grandeza, como todos sus clientes, ella tenía una actitud sencilla y delicada y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora cuando Kouga se la presentó.

-La señorita Kagome dice que tiene un problema con su auto. ¿Crees poder arreglarlo? –dijo secamente y sin cortesías.

Kouga lo tuteaba groseramente delante de los demás, quizá como para demostrar que él era superior, por que Inuyasha siempre le hablaba de usted. Sin embargo, a solas Kouga siempre le hablaba de usted.

-Claro que podré, adoro esas máquinas. Dígame cuál es el problema señorita –respondió orgulloso Inuyasha.

-No sé, está haciendo un ruido raro. Cuando enciendo el auto hace ese ruido y luego se le quita. Después, cuando hago una parada cualquiera, vuelve a hacer ese ruido y es cuento de nunca acabar –declaró Kagome.

-¿Me permite sus llaves? Para revisarlo –inquirió gentilmente Inuyasha.

-¡Ah! Claro, aquí tiene –extendió la mano con las llaves.

Inuyasha ya había escuchado del ruido que estaba haciendo el auto desde que entró a su taller y ya sabía lo que tenía, pero debía corroborarlo. Encendió el auto y se escuchó cómo si el motor se ahogara, tuvo que intentarlo varias veces hasta que finalmente funcionó la marcha. Hizo un gesto a la par de un ruido con la boca, denotando sus conocimientos y que ya sabía lo que tenía.

-¿Crees que lo tengas para hoy mismo? Así puedo traerte al rato, linda –preguntó y se ofreció para llevar a Kagome.

Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo para responder, estaba dubitativo.

-Ya sé que tiene este auto –pensó Inuyasha- no es gran cosa, con la práctica que tengo en unas tres horas lo tendría listo. Pero si le digo que sí se lo tengo para hoy, este engreído vendrá con ella y yo no tendré oportunidad de verla a solas.

-¿Es muy complicado lo que tiene? –inquirió con aire de inocencia la joven dama.

-Creo que sé lo que tiene, pero tengo que hacerle una revisión más a fondo. ¿Qué le parece si me lo deja? –con un tono gentil.

-¿Así que no es tan sencillo de arreglar? Si no hay de otra pues se lo dejo. Confío en usted, pues Kouga afirma que es el mejor mecánico que puede haber –declaró despreocupadamente.

-No tienes por qué decirle eso –molesto- Pero no te preocupes, yo te puedo llevar a casa y dónde necesites en lo que está listo tu auto –se ofreció de inmediato Kouga.

Sin saber por qué, Inuyasha se molestó de que Kouga estuviera flirteando con Kagome delante de él y lo interrumpió.

-¿Me daría su número telefónico señorita? –se apresuró a preguntar antes de que Kagome le diera una respuesta a Kouga.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que atinó a decir Kagome, que estaba desconcertada por la interrupción.

-Para tener a dónde avisarle cuándo le entregaré su auto –aclaró Inuyasha.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué despistada soy! Sí, claro. Aquí tiene –le extendió una tarjeta.

-¿Nos vamos entonces Kagome? Te invito al cine –y le ofreció su brazo, llevándola hacia su auto.

-Claro. Gracias joven, hasta luego –se despidió cordialmente la joven.

Los dos salieron del taller a bordo del Mercedes Benz de Kouga. Inuyasha se quedó con la tarjeta de la mujer en la mano. Se leía: Lic. en Adm. Kagome Higurashi No. Celular 044 55 13 79 54 39 Oficina 59 73 95 17.

-Maldición, ese estúpido engreído de Kouga me hace perder el tiempo. Aun que lo único bueno que ha hecho hasta hoy es traerme a ese bomboncito. Hoy no haré nada, al fin que es fácil de arreglar. Mejor veo si todavía alcanzo aunque sea a jugar medio partido –pensó Inuyasha y sacó su celular.

Le llamó a Miroku y para su sorpresa una mujer le contestó. Resultó ser Sango y ella le dijo que el partido se había retrasado y que apenas llevaban en la cancha diez minutos, Inuyasha le agradeció y le dijo que le avisara que llegaba en menos de quince minutos. Ni tardo ni perezoso cerró el taller y se fue manejando a gran velocidad.

Aunque Inuyasha era mecánico de autos de lujo, él mismo no podía costearse uno, por lo que manejaba un Tsuru. Claro que lo tenía en perfectas condiciones y era del año. Cada año lo cambiaba, aunque tuviera que hacer cualquier sacrificio; pues le gustaba al menos traer un auto más o menos "decente", según él.

Como afirmó, en menos de 15 minutos llegó a la cancha. A todos les dio mucho gusto que llegara, después de algunos domingos sin aparecerse. Como no tenía pensado ir, tuvo que pedirle a sus compañeros prestado el uniforme. Rápidamente se puso a calentar y lo metieron en el segundo tiempo. Iban perdiendo 2-1, pero con él para infundirle ánimos al equipo y con su gran espíritu de lucha, remontaron el marcador y se situaron 3-2 a favor de ellos. Al final ganaron el partido 4-2, con tres goles anotados por Inuyasha. Celebraron y Sango y su prima los acompañaron. Otros de sus compañeros del equipo también llevaban a sus novias, por lo que el ambiente era sano.

Después de media hora el equipo se separó y al final quedaron Miroku e Inuyasha y Sango con su prima.

-¿Les parece bien si las invitamos a comer señoritas? –ofreció galantemente Miroku.

-Sí, gracias, ya tenemos hambre –aceptó Sango.

Fueron a un restaurante de comida china que quedaba de camino para la casa de Miroku. Una vez en el lugar, los cuatro charlaban amenamente.

-Y a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre? –inquirió Inuyasha a la prima de Sango.

-Me llamo Rin, vaya que eres despistado –respondió en medio de risas la joven quinceañera.

Ella observaba a Inuyasha con admiración, con esa típica mirada de una adolescente embelesada por un hombre.

-¿Y de quién sacaste esos ojos y tu cabello? ¿De tu mamá o de tu papá? –inquirió curiosa Rin.

-De mi madre no fue, eso te lo puedo asegurar –aseveró Inuyasha.

-¿Entonces fue de tu padre? –intervino Sango.

-Quién sabe –respondió con desinterés y se fue al baño.

-¿Dije algo que no debía? –preguntó Sango.

-No, pero a Inuyasha no le gusta hablar de su padre. Los abandonó a él y a su madre cuando ella estaba a punto de dar a luz –respondió Miroku.

Con la respuesta de Miroku ninguna de las dos quiso indagar más y ya no tocaron el tema.

Cuando Inuyasha regresó del baño ya les habían traído sus órdenes y empezaron a comer. El resto de la comida departieron alegremente. Se notaba que Sango era una jovencita muy dulce pero a la vez de carácter fuerte y decidido. Era evidente que ella no accedería a las insinuaciones de Miroku, por lo que él ni siquiera lo intentó. Aunque no pudo evitar deslizar su mano bajo la mesa y tocar atrevidamente la pierna de Sango, lo que le valió una sonora bofetada por parte de la morena.

-Perdóname por favor. No te ofendas, es una costumbre –se disculpó Miroku.

-¡Pues qué feas costumbres! De una vez te advierto que si sigues con tus "costumbritas" te voy a dejar de hablar –sentenció la bella Sango.

-¡No! Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer –con un tono de voz angustioso.

-¿Siempre es así? –le preguntó Rin a Inuyasha.

-No le des importancia, a pesar de todo es buena persona –respondió Inuyasha.

Cuando volteó a ver a su interlocutora pudo ver que ella estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos y que no perdía una sola de sus palabras. A Inuyasha le halaga siempre ser admirado por las mujeres y estaba acostumbrado, por lo que no le prestó más atención de la cuenta a Rin.

Después de comer las invitaron al cine y ya algo tarde las dejaron en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Luego los dos se fueron a la casa de Miroku.

-Es la primera vez que te veo insistirle a una mujer que no accede de inmediato a tus manoseos –dijo burlonamente Inuyasha.

-Es la primer mujer con la me siento a gusto platicando. Claro que eso no significa que mi mano vaya contra sus costumbres –rió francamente.

-Nunca cambiarás –afirmó Inuyasha.

-Claro que no me dirás que su primita está para despreciarse –indagó.

-Como molestas. Te he dicho un millón de veces que está demasiado chica para mí. Apenas acaba de cumplir los quince, no soy tan desgraciado como para quitarle su virginidad –dijo sin remilgos.

-¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que sí pensaste en tirártela. ¡Pervertido!

-Mira quién habla. Pero a propósito, no te he dicho a quién me llevó de clienta ese desgraciado de Kouga –reveló Inuyasha.

-¿A quién, a una de esas linduras refinadas? –con morbo en la voz.

-Sí, una bien linda. Está como para comérsela completita. Es una morena de cabello largo y con unas piernas de lujo. Más o menos tendremos la misma edad. Esa mujer se me metió en la cabeza desde que la vi bajando de su Lamborghini y no me la he podido sacar en todo el día.

-¿Lamborghini? Si te llevó una de esas bellezas es por que seguro tiene los millones. ¿Y qué tenía su auto? –quiso saber Miroku.

-Nada del otro mundo, le anda fallando uno de los pistones. Hay que desmontar la máquina, arreglarlo y volverla a montar. Pero con la herramienta que tengo y la experiencia, en menos de tres horas lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por que ese maldito engreído de Kouga le estaba coqueteando en mi nariz. Le ofreció llevarla al taller si hoy mismo se lo entregaba –muy enojado.

-Ya veo, así que retrasaste la entrega.

-La entrega y la compostura. No le hice nada. ¿Por qué crees que todavía alcancé a llegar a medio partido?

-Pero de todas formas si dices que Kouga le ofreció llevarla al taller, cuando se lo entregues seguramente irá con ella y no te le podrás acercar –aseveró Miroku.

-Te equivocas, la citaré a la hora a la que él está ocupado trabajando. Así que espero que vaya sola –dijo Inuyasha.

-Buen plan. ¿Sabes que estoy pensando en pedirle a Sango que sea mi novia? –soltó de la nada Miroku.

-¿Qué? Órale, te impactó la nena, ¿eh? ¿Pero no crees que es muy rápido? Quién sabe si acepte –dijo sin tratar de desanimarlo.

-No creo, si le desagradara, desde la primera vez que la acaricié me hubiera mandado muy lejos. Más bien tengo que encontrar la manera de pedírselo decentemente –muy serio.

-¡Eso sí va a estar difícil! –le aventó un cojín de los sillones.

-Síguele Inuyasha. Tú podrías ligarte a la primita, que se ve que le encantaste, así ya quedaría todo entre familia –se carcajeó.

-¡Cómo molestas! Rin es muy bonita y es de mi estilo, pero es demasiado pequeña para mí.

-Para el amor no hay edad.

Los dos amigos siguieron echando guasa un rato más y luego se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha llegó temprano al taller. Lo primero que arregló fue el Lamborghini de Kagome y lo dejó perfectamente bien ajustado. En cuanto terminó le llamó al celular a Kagome.

-¿Señorita Higurashi? Soy Inuyasha, el mecánico a quien le dejó su auto. Se lo tendré listo para hoy a las cuatro de la tarde. Ah, está trabajando a esa hora. No, no hay ningún problema, claro que se lo puedo entregar mañana en la mañana. Perfecto, la espero entonces señorita Higurashi. Hasta luego.

Cortó la comunicación y continuó con algunos otros autos que tenía pendientes. Pronto se enfrascó en su trabajo, por que realmente le gustaba. Así que al final del día, en medio de bujías, aceite y carburadores, ya había olvidado a Kagome por completo.

Al concluir su jornada fue a la casa de Miroku. Su amigo le contó que después del trabajo, él invitó a Sango a cenar y que se la había pasado muy bien. Inuyasha sólo iba a la casa de su madre una o dos veces por mes, para dejarle dinero o para acompañarla al hospital.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha estaba muy entretenido. Había desmontando el motor de un Porsche y estaba buscando la falla justo cuando apareció Kagome.

-Buenos días joven. Vine por que me llamó usted y me dijo que ya tenía listo mi auto –dijo sonriente Kagome.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a la mujer que le hablaba y pasó por lo mismo que la ocasión anterior: Quedó deslumbrado ante la presencia de Kagome. Ella iba vestida nuevamente con una minifalda, ahora de color negra y recta, con una blusa roja de cuello de tortuga perfectamente bien ajustada y que dejaba ver su esbelta figura y sus redondos senos. Se paró justo detrás de Inuyasha, con una actitud desenvuelta pero sin rastros de malicia. La cercanía con ella hizo que Inuyasha percibiera su exquisita fragancia y que quedara embobado por completo.

-Es un Lamborghini. Se lo traje el domingo –aclaró Kagome, pues pensó que el joven había olvidado tanto al cliente como al auto.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro el Lamborghini rojo. Discúlpeme por favor señorita Higurashi, estaba distraído con este motor. Sígame por favor –le dijo Inuyasha y la llevó a su auto.

Kagome lo siguió despreocupadamente, completamente ignorante de las emociones que producía en el apuesto mecánico.

-Ya quedó más que perfecto. La falla estaba en uno de los pistones. No fue gran problema arreglarlo. Pruébelo, por favor –le dijo Inuyasha extendiéndole sus propias llaves a la chica.

-¡Ay joven! Soy una perfecta ignorante en cuanto a mecánica se refiere. Así me explicara como a una niña de cinco años, no le entendería yo nada de lo que tenía el carro –dijo y se subió al auto- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya no hace ese ruido horrible! Se lo agradezco mucho joven. ¿Cuánto es lo que le debo? –bajó del auto.

-No fue gran cosa. Cinco mil pesos está bien –pidió Inuyasha.

-Aquí tiene –sacó el dinero y algo extra- Esto es por la rapidez y por tomarse la molestia de haberme atendido en domingo. Kouga me lo recomendó ampliamente y entiendo por qué. Le tengo cariño a mi auto y no me gusta usar otro para ir a la oficina. Sé que suena algo tonto decir que le tiene uno afecto a un objeto inanimado, pero es la verdad –habló espontáneamente Kagome.

-No es tonto, yo la entiendo bien señorita Higurashi –le dijo algo titubeante Inuyasha.

-No sea tan formal. Si me dice Kagome está bien. Gracias y hasta luego –se despidió y estaba por subir a su auto.

Inuyasha reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que si no la detenía sería poco probable que la volviera ver o si lo hacía quién sabe en qué condiciones sería, tenía que aprovechar estos momentos.

-¡Espere! –gritó.

-¿Qué sucede? –asustada preguntó.

-Nada, perdón por asustarla. Lo que pasa es que quería ofrecerle un cambio de aceite gratis, por su generosidad –se excusó Inuyasha.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué amable! Acepto con gusto –contestó con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba anonadado a su interlocutor.

-¿Qué aceite prefiere para su auto? –inquirió sagazmente Inuyasha.

-No sé. Le digo que no tengo ni idea de mecánica. La verdad es que antes mi papá se hacía cargo de todo, pero como ahorita está enfermo, pues me las tengo que arreglar yo sola –Kagome hablaba sin presunciones con él, como si fueran iguales y no lo miraba con menosprecio.

-A ver, venga conmigo, para que escoja usted el que prefiera –le dijo Inuyasha y se encaminó hacia el cuarto trasero del taller.

-Pero le digo que no sé nada, escójalo usted por mí, ¿sí? –le pidió mientras caminaba detrás de él.

-Bueno, le puedo sugerir algunos y usted decide –abrió la puerta del cuarto y la dejó pasar antes que él- Aquí tiene unos que son adecuados para el motor de su auto –señaló un pequeño estante con varias marcas de aceite.

Inuyasha la había invitado maliciosamente al cuarto para ver su reacción. Él ya conocía a muchas mujeres y sabía que había algunas que tenían cara de no romper un plato, luego resultaban ser las más ardientes y atrevidas. Cuando la dejó pasar delante de él, pudo observar a sus anchas las lindas caderas de la joven, su sangre empezó a arder ante la expectativa de lo que se sentiría al acariciar ese delicioso cuerpo.

Pero Kagome no reaccionó como él esperaba o fingía muy bien. Ella se sorprendió al entrar y ver un cuarto muy arreglado para ser una aparente bodega y más se sorprendió al ver una cama muy bien acondicionada.

-¿Usted duerme aquí? –con un tono que delataba su sorpresa.

-En algunas ocasiones, cuando tengo mucho trabajo –respondió Inuyasha.

-Entonces es un lugar muy íntimo, no debería haber entrado aquí –con un sonrojo en las mejillas, el cual encantó a Inuyasha.

-Por favor no se preocupe Kagome. Le decía que yo escogería alguno de estos dos –le extendió dos botellas de aceite y se acercó un poco a ella, aprovechándose de lo reducido del espacio entre los estantes y la puerta.

La distancia entre los dos era tan corta que Kagome pudo sentir el aliento de Inuyasha sobre ella y aspirarlo. Se sonrojó sin querer todavía más y su cuerpo se estremeció contra su voluntad, debido a la cercanía de ese hombre. Por supuesto que Inuyasha notó el tremor del cuerpo de la joven y a su vez produjo una descarga eléctrica en él. La iluminación del cuarto además no era muy buena y ello provocó que la chica se intimidara.

-Cualquiera de los dos estará bien para mí joven. Pero hay que salir de aquí por que me siento algo incómoda, hay muy poco espacio –dijo nerviosa.

-Claro Kagome, perdóneme por incomodarla –declaró resignándose a que la joven no era tan fácil de seducir.

Inuyasha le dejó el paso libre para que ella pudiera salir y aspiró una bocanada de la suave fragancia que ella despedía. Al hacerlo se sintió en la nubes, le pareció la criatura más deliciosa que jamás hubiese visto. Dejó una de las botellas en el estante y salió.

-Le pondremos este aceite –le mostró la botella que había escogido- Recuérdelo bien para que la próxima vez que pida un cambio de aceite le den éste. Es el mejor para el tipo de motor que trae –indicó Inuyasha y de inmediato se puso a trabajar, pero al mismo tiempo le buscaba la plática a Kagome.

-Es inútil que trate de recordarlo. Mejor la siguiente vez que necesite algo ya sé con quién venir, claro si me acepta como su cliente, joven –dijo sonriente.

-¡Listo! Terminamos. Claro que la acepto como mi clienta, pero con una condición.

-¿Una condición? ¿Cuál?

-Así como usted me pidió que le llamara Kagome, usted dígame Inuyasha, por favor –sonrió el joven.

-Claro, Inuyasha. Nos vemos y muchas gracias –Kagome subió a su auto y se marchó.

Inuyasha se quedó suspirando por el fallido intento de seducir a esa mujer que le había encantado.

Se enfocó de nuevo en su trabajo con el Porsche. Tardó una hora en encontrar la falla mecánica y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía que desarmar el motor completo. Ni tardo ni perezoso puso manos a la obra. Al final de la jornada ya había desarmado por completo el motor. Hasta ese punto dejó su trabajo por ese día. Mañana temprano se pondría a reparar la falla, cambiaría la pieza que andaba fallando por que estaba muy deteriorada y quedaría lo más difícil: Volver a armar el motor.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Miroku estaba muerto de cansancio. Él estaba en la sala, parecía listo para salir.

-¿Cómo te fue con la morenaza de fuego? –inquirió curioso Miroku.

-¿Morenaza? ¡Ah sí! Se llama Kagome y parece que no es de las que ceden a la primera. Me dejó con las ganas, lo peor es que no sé si la volveré a ver –respondió completamente desanimado.

-¡Vamos hombre! Quita esa cara, ni que fuera la única mujer del mundo. ¿De cuándo acá te desanimas por que una de esas riquillas no cede? Lo único que tienes que hacer es insistirle y tarde o temprano caerá –le dijo Miroku tratando de animarlo.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan arregladito? ¿Otra vez vas a salir con esa Sango? –inquirió en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Pero métete a bañar por que tú vas a ir con nosotros. ¡Apúrate! No me veas con esa cara –le ordenó Miroku.

-¿Y yo para qué les voy ir a hacer mal tercio? Además estoy muy cansado –sin rastros de querer arreglarse para salir.

-Justamente por que no quiero mal tercio es que nos vas a acompañar. Sango llevará a Rin y así no puedo acercarme ni tantito a ella. ¡Qué no me pongas esa cara! ¡Ándale! Vamos, no seas así –insistió Miroku.

-¿No me digas que ayer la llevó de chaperón? ¡Pobre de ti! Sí que te pegó duro, ¡para que andes soportando a la primita! Está bien, te haré el quite, pero que quede claro que no me la voy a ligar –sentenció Inuyasha.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas. Lo único que necesito es que me la distraigas tantito, que te la lleves a comprar un helado o a jugar video juegos o qué sé yo, haz cualquier cosa para que yo pueda estar un ratito a solas con Sango –suplicó Miroku.

-¡Lo que hay qué hacer por los amigos! –suspiró y se metió a bañar resignado.

En menos de quince minutos Inuyasha ya estaba listo y los dos salieron por las chicas. Inuyasha decidió llevar su auto, así le sería más fácil dejar solos a Miroku y a Sango. Cuando Rin iba a seguir a su prima y a Miroku, Inuyasha la detuvo, diciéndole que él traía su auto.

-¿Tú traes auto también? ¿Pero para qué? Si Miroku trae el suyo, ¿no contaminamos más usando dos autos? –inquirió inocentemente la quinceañera.

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces, además así vamos todos más cómodos, ¿no crees? –dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la que la jovencita no se pudo resistir.

-¡Sí! Tienes razón. Vamos –y se subió feliz al auto de Inuyasha.

Las dos parejas salieron a un centro comercial y una vez en él, Miroku le sugirió a Sango que patinaran un rato. Inuyasha pretextó que él estaba muy cansado como para patinar y le dijo a Rin que si lo acompañaba a ver una película. La jovencita aceptó encantada de la vida, pensó que Inuyasha quería estar solo con ella y de inmediato se colgó de su brazo y se encaminaron al cine. Miroku y Sango se quedaron solos en la pista de patinaje. Miroku se sintió contento de que Inuyasha le pidiera a Rin ir al cine, eso le daría al menos un par de horas a solas con la bella Sango.

-¿Tú crees que a Inuyasha le guste Rin? –preguntó Sango.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –aparentó incredulidad.

-Bueno, es evidente que a mi prima le encantó Inuyasha, ni siquiera hace falta que lo diga, se nota a leguas. Pero Inuyasha hoy se ha estado portando muy atento con ella, trajo su auto para que Rin fuera solo con ella y hasta la acaba de invitar al cine –señaló la bella Sango.

-Sango, déjalos a ellos solos con sus cosas, mejor ocupémonos de nosotros, ¿sí? –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaba a patinar más rápido.

-¿Eh? –no atinó a decir nada más y se sonrojó ante la mirada galante que le lanzó el hombre y al sentir un especial contacto al tomarla de la mano.

Miroku empezó a desplegar sus habilidades de patinador e hizo algunas piruetas, cosa que a Sango le encantó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Yo también quisiera hacer algunas vueltas así! –exclamó Sango.

-Yo puedo ser tu maestro –le susurró al oído y la joven se rió.

De improviso Miroku la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en vilo, girándola en el aire y depositándola suavemente en la pista de nuevo. Ella se sonrojó en extremo y se sintió muy extraña al tacto de las manos de ese hombre en su cuerpo.

Pasaron patinando entre abrazos y risas cerca de una hora y media.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se las veía figurillas con Rin, quien creía que el joven quería estar con ella pero que era muy tímido. La jovencita se le acercaba demasiado a Inuyasha. De no ser por la parte del asiento para recargar el brazo, prácticamente se le hubiera echado encima. Continuamente metía la mano en el bote de palomitas de Inuyasha justo cuando él lo hacía, para tocar su mano, a pesar de que ella tenía el suyo propio. Además de que también le quitaba de su refresco y tomaba de él. Inuyasha sólo atinaba a hacerse el desentendido. Rin había escogido una película de amor y estaban pasando una escena muy romántica donde el protagonista besaba a la chica.

-¡Qué bonito! Dime Inuyasha, ¿nunca piensas besarme? –soltó sin más, la impaciente jovencita.

Inuyasha estaba dándole un sorbo a su refresco y cuando escuchó la atrevida pregunta para una joven de quince años, no pudo menos que atragantarse con el refresco y empezó a toser pesadamente, tratando de respirar.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Respira con calma! –le dijo preocupada Rin.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperar el aliento completamente. Afortunadamente para Inuyasha, la película terminó y encendieron las luces. Se paró apresuradamente, pretextando que tenía que ir al baño por tomar tanto refresco. Rin se quedó con cara de niña pequeña a la que le han quitado su juguete preferido.

Inuyasha se demoró bastante en el baño, pues no sabía qué hacer. La "chiquilla" resultó ser bastante atrevida para su edad. Poco le faltaba para echársele encima. Inuyasha se había convertido en un mujeriego que no desaprovechaba oportunidad para estar con una mujer, conocía bien a las mujeres que se regalaban fácilmente y era justamente por eso que no quería contribuir a que Rin, una linda chica que se veía bastante inocente y poco experimentada, se convirtiera en una de esas mujeres. Si él llegaba a tocarla, no podría controlarse y al final tendría que saciar sus ansias en ella. Estaba casi seguro de que la chica, aunque algo atrevida, no había tenido su primer experiencia sexual. Definitivamente tendría que controlarse, por que la idea de ser el primero le excitaba en extremo. Después de un rato, tuvo que salir del baño y ahí estaba la chica, esperándolo afuera.

-¿Te hice esperar? Lo siento, vamos con Miroku y con tu prima, no quiero que se preocupe de que tengo separada de ella –dijo secamente Inuyasha, para evitar seguir a solas con ella y para que la chica no pusiera reparos.

-¡Oh! Sango no es una prima sobre protectora, no le molestará que me quede un rato más contigo, sola –recalcó la última palabra.

-No importa, hay que ir con ella –en un tono que ya no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

A Rin ya no le quedó de otra más que hacerle caso, pues Inuyasha ya se había encaminado rumbo a la pista de patinaje.

Inuyasha confiaba en las habilidades de seducción de su amigo y esperaba que el tiempo que había durado la película le hubiera bastado y sobrado para declarársele a Sango.

-¿Los ves Rin? –le preguntó a Rin, pues no los veía en la pista.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya los vi!-señaló una pareja que estaba justo fuera de la pista, besándose apasionadamente- Mejor vámonos, hay que dejarlos solos un rato –dijo Rin.

-¡No! –gritó Inuyasha y sin querer espantó a la jovencita- Digo, ahorita me va a escuchar tu prima, ¿qué ejemplo te está dando?

Inuyasha sólo dijo eso para salir del paso, por que notó la mirada maliciosa y traviesa de Rin. Sabía que a la menor oportunidad, la chica saltaría sobre él y ése sería el acabose.

-Déjalos que hagan lo que quieran, ya están grandes –decía Rin mientras caminaba atrás de Inuyasha, quien daba grandes zancadas para alcanzar a la pareja y alejarse de la chica.

Una vez que llegó frente a ellos, como no le hacían caso por que estaban muy ocupados, gritó otra vez.

-¡Sango! –gritó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Me espantas tonto! –Sango dio un pequeño salto del susto.

-¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? ¿Por qué gritas así? –Miroku estaba más que molesto por que su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Perdón por gritar, no era mi intención. Pero Sango, tú primita te estaba viendo, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando? –se excusó Inuyasha.

-¿Ejemplo? ¿A Rin? Se ve que no la cono… perdón, lo siento. Tienes razón. Miroku vamos los cuatro juntos por un helado. ¿Les parece bien? –juntó las manos y dio una palmada, para tratar de contentar a todos.

Rin le estaba echando unos ojos de pistola a Sango, por que estuvo a punto de decir algo comprometedor y por que estaba esperando a que ella dijera que quería estar sola con Miroku, así ella misma hubiera podido estar más tiempo con Inuyasha.

Unos pocos minutos después de comprar el helado, ya estaban cerrando algunos establecimientos del centro comercial.

-¿Qué les parece si ya nos vamos de una vez? Mañana me tengo que parar temprano para ir al trabajo –sugirió Inuyasha.

-Me parece bien, no hay que dejar que lleguen tan tarde a su casa estas hermosas señoritas –afirmó galantemente Miroku.

Sango y Rin rieron y asintieron.

Inuyasha se arrepintió mil veces de haber llevado su auto, por que Miroku antes de dejar a Sango estaba aventándose un super faje con ella en el auto. Inuyasha estaba esperándolos junto con Rin, por que no podía dejar a la más chica de las primas primero. Naturalmente Rin aprovechó la ocasión.

-Inuyasha, ahora sí vamos a seguir lo que interrumpimos por que te atragantaste –aseveró con una sonrisita de maldad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó titubeante el pobre hombre.

-¡No te hagas! Querías estar solo conmigo, por eso trajiste tu carro y por eso me invitaste al cine, tú yo solitos –declaró al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a Inuyasha.

La chica había acortado demasiado la distancia entre los dos. Atrevidamente estaba acariciando la pierna de Inuyasha y estaba subiendo gradualmente la mano, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de él. La mano de la joven parecía saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Inuyasha, muy nervioso, tartamudeando y sudando la gota gorda por tener que aguantarse las ganas de tocarla.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Ya estás grandecito, ¿no me digas que nunca has estado con una mujer? –llegado a ese punto Rin tocó francamente la entrepierna de Inuyasha y empezó a masajear la zona.

Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Miroku tocó el claxon y Sango le hizo señas a Rin de que ya se metieran.

-Lástima. ¡Pero la próxima no te me vas vivo! –amenazó la jovencita.

-¡Condenada escuincla! –dijo Inuyasha acariciándose él mismo lo que la joven había tocado, había logrado excitarlo mucho y había estado a punto de cumplirle el capricho.

Miroku e Inuyasha avanzaron unos metros para llegar a la casa del primero y estacionaron sus autos. Una vez dentro, Miroku le preguntó divertidísimo sobre Rin a Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo te fue con la "primita"? –en tono burlón.

-No volveré a prestarme para librarte del mal tercio. La condenada escuincla es peor de lanzada que las golfas que luego van al taller. Me tengo que dar un baño frío –y se metió rápidamente al baño.

-¿Y luego? ¿Por qué no te aprovechaste, como de costumbre? –quiso indagar Miroku y hasta lo había seguido al baño y le estaba hablando a través de la cortina.

-¿Cómo que por qué no me aventé? ¡Es una niña! Apenas acaba de cumplir los quince, no quiero meterme en problemas. ¿Pero no me digas que ya sabías como era la chamaca? –preguntó al salir del baño y ver la cara de divertido que tenía su amigo.

-Te juro que no lo supe hasta que nos dejaron solos en la pista de patinaje. Sango me dijo que Rin se le pegó en cuanto escuchó que iba a salir conmigo. No se nos separó por que quería que yo te llevara, ése fue el objetivo de Rin desde el inicio –aclaró Miroku.

-¡Maldita escuincla! A su edad y ya es una zorrita. Pero ni creas que les vuelvo a hacer el quite a ti y a Sango –sentenció enojado.

-¿Por qué no Inuyasha? La niña quiere estar contigo, ¿qué tiene de malo que te diviertas como de costumbre? –Miroku quería a toda costa que Inuyasha le hiciera el quite para poder estar con Sango.

-¡No! ¡Y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión! –y se metió a su cuarto, apagó la luz y se metió a dormir.

Con eso terminó la discusión entre los amigos. Inuyasha estaba acostado boca arriba viendo el techo. Pensaba que realmente no tenía un fuerte motivo para no divertirse con Rin, había dicho que era demasiado chica para él, pero normalmente no le hubiera importado. ¿Qué era entonces lo que hacía que no tuviera ganas de divertirse con Rin? Kagome, la dulce joven que no cediera en primer instancia vino de inmediato a su mente. Recordó la maravillosa impresión que causó en él con su sola presencia. Recorrió en su mente a la joven de arriba abajo. Su larga cabellera negra que despedía un aroma exquisito, verdaderamente embriagador. Su hermoso rostro perfectamente enmarcado por unos bellos ojos grandes y expresivos. Sus deliciosamente carnosos labios rojos. Su cuello, sus hombros, esos deliciosos senos que no se mostraban, tan sólo se insinuaban por debajo de la ropa. Su cintura tan bien cuidada, esas caderas de tentación y esas maravillosas piernas que lo volvían loco. Toda ella era un conjunto de exquisitez.

-¿Será que no quiero probar otra mujer hasta que no me haya saciado de Kagome? –pensó Inuyasha- No hay otra razón para haber desaprovechado el bocadito de ayer. Pero desafortunadamente no tengo ni idea de cuándo la volveré a ver. No sé nada de ella. Sólo tengo su tarjeta con sus números de teléfonos, pero no la puedo llamar. ¿Qué le diría? Hola soy Inuyasha, tu mecánico y me he enamorado de ti. ¡Tonterías! Se burlaría de mí en mi cara. No sería la primera vez que alguien se burlara de mis sentimientos. Mañana será otro día. A ver cómo me las ingenio para poder volver a ver a esa lindura.

Tales eran los pensamientos de Inuyasha, quien pensando en Kagome, se quedó dormido. Tuvo un profundo y reparador sueño.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha y Miroku siguieron su rutina normal. Miroku era agente de ventas de bienes raíces y le iba muy bien. Inuyasha por su parte se fue al taller.

Antes de continuar con el Porsche le llevaron un Mustang y con ese auto estuvo entretenido toda la mañana y toda la tarde. Era una de esas tardes calurosas e Inuyasha se sintió más cómodo para trabajar quitándose el overol y la camisa, por lo que su torso estaba al descubierto.

Estaba revisando la suspensión del auto cuando un Lamborghini rojo entró en su taller. Del auto bajó la hermosa mujer que le robara tantos suspiros.

-Kagome –musitó emocionado Inuyasha, que apenas si alcanzó a articular el nombre de la mujer.

-Buenas tardes joven, perdón, Inuyasha. Debo pedirte disculpas por venir sin avisar –Kagome le extendió amablemente la mano para saludarlo, algo que nunca habían hecho ninguna de sus clientas anteriores y el joven se estremeció con el puro contacto de su mano al estrecharla.

Kagome no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el cincelado torso del joven hombre y cómo sus musculosos brazos hacían un excelente conjunto, delicioso a la vista.

-No tiene por qué pedir disculpas, una mujer tan bella como usted, puede hacer lo que quiera –dijo atentamente Inuyasha y notó cómo Kagome lo miraba- Dígame qué la trae por mi taller, espero que no sea nuevamente algún ruido extraño del motor.

-No, para nada. Pero, ¿recuerda que dije que si necesitaba algo relacionado con la mecánica acudiría con usted? –inquirió en un tono inocente.

-Estoy para ayudarla. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –volvió a repetir Inuyasha.

-Bueno, es que la llanta, no sé qué le pasó –Kagome señaló la llanta izquierda trasera.

La llanta estaba ponchada, parecía que la joven había pasado por encima de algún objeto punzo cortante y que así se había hecho el daño.

-No pasa nada, sólo se ponchó la llanta. ¿No sabe ni cómo cambiar una llanta? –Kagome negó con la cabeza con cara de niña regañada- Eso es pura talacha, de común y corriente yo no hago esos trabajos –iba a seguir hablando, explicándole a la joven que por ella haría una excepción, pero Kagome lo interrumpió de una manera conmovedora.

-¡Por favor! ¡Apiádese de mí! –se colgó de su brazo y pudo sentir los fuertes músculos que lo constituían, para Inuyasha sentir las manos de la joven en su brazo era algo que sentía que le quemaba, de tener que contener sus impulsos- No tengo ni idea de qué hacer y mi padre se enfadará conmigo si se entera que no sé ni cambiar la llanta del auto –Kagome soltó el brazo de Inuyasha para juntar las manos en señal de súplica.

-Claro que la ayudaré, no puedo negarle nada a una belleza como usted. Pero hagamos un trato Kagome –pidió maliciosamente Inuyasha.

-Lo que quiera –dijo inocentemente y con esa mirada sin rastro de malicia desarmó a Inuyasha, quien pensaba pedirle "algo" a cambio.

-¡Hoy aprenderá usted cómo cambiar una llanta! –dijo sin fuerzas para tratar de decir lo que originalmente había pensado.

-¡Hecho! –dijo Kagome muy decidida.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la cajuela del auto y estaba dispuesto a sacar la llanta de repuesto y las herramientas del auto, pero no encontró ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Primero que nada, dígame algo Kagome –muy serio.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde están la llanta de refacción y la caja de herramientas? –dijo como reprendiéndola.

-Pues… verá…como nunca uso la llanta de refacción ni la caja de herramientas y además ocupan espacio y cuando voy de compras siempre me las veo negras para acomodar las cosas…pues las saqué –respondió con una risita de culpa.

-¡Kagome! ¿Cómo es posible que hiciera algo así? ¿No sabe que es peligroso andar sin llanta de repuesto y más todavía sin herramientas? ¿Qué tal si le sucediera esto en plena autopista, sin talleres, sin gasolineras, en medio de la nada? –la reprendió.

-Por favor ya no me regañe. Es lo mismo que me dice mi padre. Pero entiéndame, yo nunca los uso, para mí sólo estorban y me quitan espacio –levantando los hombros.

-Pues de ahora en adelante tendrá que cargarlos siempre, no son un asunto de estética. Bien, entonces hay que comprar una llanta, venga conmigo –dijo y se sintió feliz del incidente, pues podría salir con ella aunque fuera a comprar una llanta.

-¿Usted no tiene llantas?

-No de esa rodada y además yo soy mecánico, no hago talachas –un poco molesto.

-Perdón, no lo quise ofender –se disculpó la chica al ver que se había molestado.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, perdone mi mal humor.

El lugar a donde iban a comprar la llanta estaba a dos calles del taller, por lo que fueron caminando. Inuyasha aprovechó para examinarla de pies a cabeza. Nuevamente iba vestida con una minifalda que tapaba sólo lo esencial, esta vez de color café, llevaba una camisa de lino también café y ahora llevaba el cabello recogido, dejando al descubierto su magnífico cuello.

Inuyasha cargó sobre su hombro la llanta y todo el mundo en la calle los volteaba a ver, realmente se veían muy diferentes. Kagome muy linda y refinada e Inuyasha muy desenfadado y con medio overol de trabajo puesto, lleno de grasa.

Una vez en el taller, Inuyasha sacó sus propias herramientas de su auto. Ya con todo listo, empezó con las lecciones.

-Bien, ya tenemos todo listo, llanta y herramientas. Bueno, lo primero es quitar los tapones para poder desmontar la llanta. Eso es fácil, yo quitaré uno y usted quitará los demás, ¿le parece bien? –preguntó Inuyasha a la joven.

-Bien, no hay nada que una mujer no pueda hacer si un hombre puede –aseveró con el ceño fruncido, en una actitud feminista que a Inuyasha le pareció muy cómica.

Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y soltó la carcajada.

-¿De qué se ríe? –enojada.

-No, de nada, discúlpeme. Es que los discursos feministas siempre me dan risa –afirmó Inuyasha aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué? Son algo serio.

-¿No cree usted que hay cosas que son naturalmente masculinas y otras que son naturalmente femeninas? –inquirió Inuyasha y terminó de quitar el primer tapón le indicó a Kagome que era su turno.

-De ninguna manera, esos son prejuicios de nuestra sociedad –tomando la herramienta que le presentara Inuyasha y sacando un tapón- ¿Lo ve usted? –orgullosa de sí misma y después continuó con los demás.

-Evidentemente hay cosas que ambos sexos pueden hacer. Pero si no hubiera tareas exclusivas de los hombres y otras de las mujeres, ¿entonces por que hay dos sexos? Deberíamos ser iguales en todo caso –razonó Inuyasha y entonces tomó una llave de cruz para quitar el rin.

-Me ha acabado usted con ese argumento. Tiene toda la razón, pero déjeme soñar con que puedo hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres –expresó resignada la joven.

-Yo espero sinceramente que haya cosas que usted nunca pueda hacer, para que siga existiendo esta diferencia entre hombre y mujer, la verdad es deliciosa –puntualizó Inuyasha y terminó de montar la llanta de refacción.

-Tiene razón. ¿Ya terminó? ¡Qué sencillo! Pero de verdad que es algo muy fácil –exclamó felizmente la chica.

-Falta volver a poner todos los tapones, ya sabe cómo –señaló los tapones que estaban regados por el piso, cerca de las llantas.

-¡Ah, claro! Pero es muy rápido. Es usted sumamente gentil, le agradezco de corazón que me haya salvado de este problema –dijo Kagome terminando de poner de vuelta los tapones.

-¿Tiene algún lugar donde pueda lavarme las manos? –inquirió mostrando sus manos sucias.

-Por aquí –Inuyasha la llevó al baño, bastante decente para ser de un taller mecánico y le señaló unas botellitas- Puede usar un poco de diesel para quitarse mejor la grasa si lo desea, por que no se quita fácilmente con agua y jabón. Con permiso –salió del baño y la dejó sola, con cierta tristeza, pues ahora que ya habían terminado de cambiar la llanta Kagome se marcharía y se quedaría nuevamente él solo en el taller.

Inuyasha se quedó pensando mientras Kagome se lavaba las manos. Era cierto que era una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero además era muy gentil y alegre, contagiaba su risa fácilmente. Su deseo por ella se exasperó al sentirla nuevamente cerca, pero a la vez disfrutó mucho de la compañía de esa mujer en otro nivel. Tenía la vista fija en un punto, pensando en todo eso, cuando Kagome salió del baño y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Por qué tan serio? –con su voz suave.

-No, por nada. ¿Todo listo? –sonrió gentilmente ante el llamado de esa voz que le parecía melodiosa.

-Sí, ya todo listo. ¿Cuánto le debo Inuyasha? –sacó su cartera.

-Nada, déjelo así. Usted pagó la llanta y en realidad cambiar una llanta no es gran cosa, como usted misma pudo ver –rechazando el dinero que mucha falta le hacía.

-Pero yo lo he distraído de su trabajo, le he quitado su tiempo. Cóbreme algo por favor o me hará sentir mal –insistió Kagome.

-Le digo que no es nada, déjelo así, además fue un placer atenderla –recalcó la última frase.

-Pero es que si usted no me cobra yo no me sentiré con confianza de volver a venir –dijo triste la joven.

-Bueno, si lo pone así. Con cincuenta pesos está bien –con una sonrisa afable.

-¿Cincuenta pesos? Es una burla, es como si no me cobrara. Aquí tiene y por favor acéptelo –extendió un billete de $500.

-¿Pero cómo me da tanto por no hacer nada? Más bien me voy a ofender –dijo indignado.

-Por favor no te ofendas y ya háblame de tú, ¿sí? Gracias y hasta pronto –se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado ante la acción de la joven, jamás nadie había sido así de amable con él. Era la primera vez que una mujer fuera tan generosa con él, no sólo económicamente, sino con su actitud y acciones. Nunca le habían dado un beso de despedida tan tierno.

Kagome ya tenía rato de haberse ido cuando Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta de que se tenía que apurar o de lo contrario no sacaría el trabajo pendiente. Gracias a las tres horas que pasó con Kagome cambiando la llanta de su auto, se tuvo que quedar más tiempo en el taller para poder avanzar.

Salió del taller a las once y media, bastante tarde y se fue a la casa de su amigo Miroku. Cuando llegó su amigo estaba por acostarse.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿No me digas que lo hiciste para esquivar a la "primita"? –preguntó Miroku algo somnoliento.

-No para nada, pero es que tuve un contratiempo y me atrasé con el trabajo. Tuve que trabajar hasta esta hora para poder terminarlo –con su voz cansada.

-¿Un contratiempo? ¿De los que acostumbras tener? ¿Y qué tal estaba? –quiso enterarse su amigo.

-Fue un contratiempo pero no de los que acostumbro tener. Fue al taller Kagome, la chica de la que te conté, me pidió que le cambiara una llanta a su auto –se paró y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

-No inventes, ¿una llanta? ¿No le dijiste que tú no haces esos trabajos?

-Pues sí le dije, pero me puso una carita de súplica que no pude resistir y hasta terminé enseñándole cómo hacerlo –tomando un vaso de leche y un paquete de galletas.

-¡Eso sí que está extraño! No sólo no la has probado, sino que incluso haces trabajos que según tú no tiene por qué hacer un mecánico. Nada más te recuerdo quién es ella. No te enamores –le advirtió Miroku.

-¡Ya lo sé! No tienes qué decírmelo –enojado.

-¡No te enojes! Lo que no quiero es que otra de esas golfas lastime el corazón de mi amigo y de mi única familia –le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le dio un coscorrón, haciendo que Inuyasha se atragantara con la leche.

-¡Hey! No te pongas cursi –con un tono de burla, pero en el fondo agradecía el cariño de su amigo.

Inuyasha decía eso, pero la verdad era que su corazón ya había sido cautivado por Kagome, quizá desde la primera vez que la viera. Esa noche también se acostó pensando en ella y si la volvería a ver nuevamente.

Al día siguiente se fue al taller y terminó con el trabajo atrasado. Para su sorpresa, cuando más entretenido estaba con el motor del Porsche, llegó Kagome. Esta vez una de las calaveras de enfrente se había roto. Inuyasha nuevamente le arregló el desperfecto. En esta ocasión no tardó más de una hora en ayudarla y nuevamente la instruyó para que en una próxima vez, pudiera hacerlo ella misma.

El encuentro con Kagome lo puso muy feliz, aunque nuevamente por andar en las nubes pensando en ella, se atrasó y tuvo que irse tarde del taller.

Esa situación estuvo repitiéndose toda la semana. Inuyasha llegó a pensar que Kagome lo hacía a propósito, pero luego desechó esa idea. Si Kagome fuera como las otras mujeres ya se le hubiera insinuado, por que después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría desear una mujer como ella de él sino puro placer? Pero Kagome no estaba buscando algo así y siempre se presentaba con gran apuro, como acudiendo a un amigo de mucha confianza que siempre supiera qué hacer.

Inuyasha empezaba a pensar que Kagome realmente era diferente de las demás mujeres, que ella sí valía la pena. Inclusive llegó a pensar que hasta podría tratar de invitarla a salir, verse con ella fuera del taller. Con esa idea en mente, se fue a dormir un domingo por la noche, después de haber visto todos los días a Kagome.

El lunes estaba muy feliz Inuyasha trabajando mientras pensaba en Kagome y cuáles palabras escogería para invitarla a salir, pero desafortunadamente, la joven no apareció ese día. Desalentado, se fue a la casa de Miroku.

-¡Pero qué cara más larga! –exclamó Miroku al ver llegar a su mejor amigo con esos ánimos- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada –respondió tristemente y se fue derecho al cuarto que ocupaba con Miroku.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a cenar? ¡Oye! –gritó para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres? –sin gran interés.

-Rin ha estado atosigándome todo el tiempo. ¡No para de preguntarme por ti!

-Dile que ya me morí –y se metió a su recámara.

-Parece como si lo hubiera dejado su novia, ¡pero no tiene! –con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente.

Inuyasha se tiró boca abajo en la cama y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Pero qué pasa conmigo? –se cuestionaba a sí mismo Inuyasha- Sólo ha sido un día que no la he visto, tampoco es para morirse de la tristeza. Quizá mañana vaya. O Quizá ya no vuelva a aparecer por el taller. Puede ser que sólo necesitara ayuda con su auto por que realmente no sabe nada de autos y por eso acudió a mí, pero que no tenga ningún interés en mí, de ningún tipo. Pensar eso es todavía peor que es como las otras mujeres, al menos ellas me deseaban, ¿significa que a Kagome no le intereso ni físicamente? ¿Me usó como mero mecánico? ¡Qué patético! Cualquiera se reiría de mi situación. ¡Pero aun así quisiera volver a verla!

Tales eran sus pensamientos, después de un rato se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente estuvo esperanzado ante la idea de que quizá Kagome se presentara nuevamente de improviso en el taller, pero no fue así. Para su mala suerte, la hermosa joven no se presentó en todo el día. Tampoco apareció al día siguiente, ni al siguiente del siguiente. De tal manera que pasaron quince días si que Inuyasha lograra volver a ver ese inocente rostro que lo cautivó.

Inuyasha estaba abatido y ya ni siquiera hacía caso de las insinuaciones que las mujeres le hacían, despreciaba a todas por igual. En esos quince días le cambió el carácter. Si de por sí era gruñón y malhumorado, ahora estaba peor, no se aguantaba ni él mismo.

Pero mientras Inuyasha sufría por la ausencia de Kagome, la relación entre Sango y Miroku iba cada vez mejor. Era una soleada mañana de sábado y estaban disfrutando su día libre juntos. Claro, disfrutarían mejor si Sango no estuviera un poquito malhumorada.

-Rin está empeñada en ver a Inuyasha –le comentó Sango a su novio.

-Yo no puedo interceder más por ella ante Inuyasha, ya le he insistido bastante en que la vea, pero no quiere –dijo suspirando Miroku.

-El punto es que está insoportable, cuando le entra el capricho por un hombre, se pone como histérica, hasta que se le cumple –dijo Sango en un tono que daba a entender que ya no aguantaba a su prima.

Naturalmente, Miroku no quería tener de mal genio a su amada Sango, por lo que se aventuró a proponerle algo a Sango.

-Inuyasha dice que es demasiado pequeña para él. Pero yo creo que si Rin le mostrara un poquito más de interés a lo que él hace, seguro se lo ganaría. ¿Por qué no la llevamos al taller de Inuyasha?

-¿En serio harías eso por mi prima? ¡Eres un amor! –Sango se apresuró en abrazarlo del cuello y su busto quedó tan cerca del rostro de Miroku, que éste no pudo evitar sus impulsos -¡Pervertido! –y una sonora cachetada se escuchó.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, tú me acercaste ese hermoso…

-¡Cállate! No lo digas –enojada- ¡Te estás ganando que no abrace más! –amenazó la morena a su novio.

-Ya perdóname Sanguito linda. Mejor vamos por tu primita para ir a ver a Inuyasha –en un tono conciliador.

-De acuerdo.

Miroku y Sango fueron por Rin a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Como pretexto llevaban el auto de la anciana, un nada despreciable Rolls Royce. Ya se podrán imaginar, queridas lectoras, el súper berrinche que Rin le hizo a su tía para que le prestara el carro.

Entre tanto, Inuyasha estaba sumido en la depresión en su taller por no haber visto a Kagome en esos días. Seguía pensando en la bella y joven mujer cuando vio entrar a su taller una de sus máquinas favoritas: un Rolls Royce. Del vehículo bajaron Miroku, Sango y Rin.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritó Rin efusivamente y se colgó de su cuello.

-Rin, ¿cómo estás? –dijo secamente y no correspondió al abrazo a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Miroku.

-Hola Inuyasha –dijeron Sango y Miroku al unísono, para disimular.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué los trae por el taller? –inquirió de mala gana.

-¡Qué ánimos! Lo que pasa es que el auto de mi tía se descompuso y Miroku me dijo que tú eres todo un experto en autos, ¿lo revisarías? –y se le acercó aún más.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? –espetó Inuyasha de mala gana.

-¡Qué genio! ¡Ya cásate! Si supiera que tiene no te lo traería, lo arreglaría yo misma –refunfuñó Rin a su vez.

Miroku y Sango iban a salir del taller sigilosamente, pero un Lamborghini rojo entró en esos momentos.

-Ya sé que no sabes qué parte del auto no funciona, lo que quiero que me digas es cuál es la falla, si hace un ruido extraño el motor o si los frenos no funcionan o qué es lo que no está mal –de pésimo humor.

-Es el motor, está fallando –abrió el cofre e Inuyasha se acercó a revisar.

Rin aprovechó ese momento y se le acercó provocativamente a Inuyasha. Llevaba una blusa roja con un pronunciado escote, el cual permitía apreciar sus rebosantes y firmes senos juveniles. Un pantalón pegado y a la cadera dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Pegó su pierna derecha, flexionando su rodilla en una posición muy comprometedora. Como Inuyasha estaba agachado revisando la máquina, Rin inclinó un poco el torso y el joven se topó de frente con el busto de ella. Sin saber por qué se puso rojo y levantó el rostro, para escapar de la tentación de morder esos senos. Al hacerlo Rin acercó su rostro tanto al anonadado Inuyasha, que casi lo besa, de no ser por que el grito de una mujer los distrajo.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritó Kagome- Perdón –dijo al ver los furiosos ojos de Rin al voltearla a ver- Tú…tienes novia, no sabía…perdón –fue lo único que atinó a decir y ya iba a subir nuevamente a su auto.

Kagome había visto la escena completa. Como Inuyasha estaba de mal humor y se tenía que controlar a sí mismo para no abalanzarse sobre la adolescente atrevida y Sango y Miroku le tapaban la visión, no vio cuando Kagome llegó.

-¡Kagome! Espera, no te vayas, es un malentendido, yo no tengo novia –se apresuró a aclarar Inuyasha y corrió hacia ella antes de que se subiera a su auto y no la volviera a ver- Tú eres la única mujer que me interesa, ¡no te vayas! –la detuvo de la muñeca y la abrazó.

-¡Inuyasha! –musitó Kagome.

La joven mujer se quedó paralizada ante la declaración del apuesto mecánico. Inuyasha, trémulo de emoción prolongaba el abrazo.

Rin estaba a punto de interrumpir la escena, estaba que echaba chispas del coraje, pero Miroku rápidamente intervino. Se dio cuenta de que Kagome era la mujer por la cual Inuyasha había cambiado de humor tan repentinamente. Con la mayor discreción, se llevó a Sango y a Rin y dejó sola a la pareja.

-Inuyasha, yo…-empezó a hablar Kagome titubeante.

-Perdóname –se disculpó Inuyasha y soltó a la joven- sé que sólo soy un pobre diablo al lado de ti, que no merezco sentir esto por ti, pero al menos ha descansado mi alma un poco al decírtelo.

-Inuyasha…

-Estarás enojada por mi atrevimiento de abrazarte, fue un impulso, por favor perdóname –suplicó Inuyasha.

-Yo…

-Por favor no te enojes, yo sé que tú no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres, sé que tienes un corazón noble y puro, es por eso que te pido que me perdo…

-¿Me dejarás hablar? –saliendo de su asombro

-Sí, perdón –Inuyasha no atinaba a hacer otra cosa más que disculparse a cada instante.

-Inuyasha, nada me hace más feliz que saber lo que sientes –confesó la joven con una gran sonrisa, de esas que cautivaban a Inuyasha, dejándolo en la luna.

-Kagome, yo…

-Déjame continuar, por favor. La verdad es que yo siento lo mismo por ti. No sé si creas en el amor a primera vista, pero desde que te vi la primera vez, me sentí como si te hubiera conocido desde toda la vida. No sé qué pasó, pero desde esa ocasión ya no pude ser capaz de dejar de verte. No sabía cómo decírtelo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue descomponer el auto a propósito, para poder traértelo y así poder verte –hizo un círculo con la punta del pie en el suelo y mantenía la vista fija en él.

Cuando Inuyasha escuchó la confesión, se sintió inmensamente feliz y la abrazó, Kagome hundió su rostro en el pecho de él .

-¡Kagome! –dijo emocionado.

La joven alzó un poco el rostro y se encontró con esos ojos áureos que la miraban enternecidos. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada uno del otro. Mágicamente Inuyasha empezó a acercar su rostro al de Kagome y cerró sus ojos. La joven hizo lo mismo y sus bocas se sellaron en un tierno beso. Aunque Inuyasha era un experimentado hombre en los placeres orales, nunca en su vida había sentido semejantes sensaciones al besar a una mujer. Se sentía como un adolescente que está probando por primera vez los labios de una mujer. Kagome por su parte también se sentía extasiada, jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a sentirse tan querida con el primer beso que ese hombre le daba.

A pesar de que ambos hubiesen deseado prolongar ese instante eternamente, se separaron después de unos minutos.

-¡Kagome! Me parece increíble que realmente puedas sentir y corresponder a mi amor –expresó con miedo.

-¿Por qué? Eres un hombre maravilloso, de sentimientos nobles y eres una buena persona, ¿qué más podría querer? –trató de disipar sus dudas.

-Me alegra que tengas tan buen concepto de mí, pero no tengo nada qué ofrecerte, más que este amor.

-Inuyasha, yo no necesito otra cosa –respondió sinceramente Kagome.

-¿Entonces aceptarías ser mi novia y después casarte conmigo? –Inuyasha preguntó inmediatamente lo segundo, pues por su mente pasó fugazmente el recuerdo de Kanna y las profundas heridas que dejó en él.

-¡Sí! ¡Me haces tan feliz! –y se le colgó del cuello para volver a besarlo.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la respuesta tan franca de ella y se alegró muchísimo. Aunque tenía que entregar algunos trabajos pendientes, Inuyasha invitó a Kagome a comer.

Inuyasha feliz la llevó en su Tsuru. Sin embargo, cuando iban en camino, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo, puesto que la ropa de Kagome era bastante fina y él auto en el que él la llevaba era bastante modesto. La llevó a un restaurante muy elegante que estaba cerca del taller.

Los dos se entregaron al simple placer de conversar, de contarse sus cosas, de disfrutar de la compañía de la persona amada.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando dos personas disfrutan de su compañía y pronto se hizo tarde. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Inuyasha regresara a trabajar al taller, así que se ofreció a llevar a Kagome a su casa, pero ella le dijo que prefería ir sola en esta ocasión. Regresaron al taller por el auto de Kagome y ella se marchó a su casa.

Inuyasha regresó bastante tarde a la casa de Miroku y él ya estaba dormido, maldijo por lo bajo, pues quería contarle a su amigos sobre su felicidad. Se fue directo a su cuarto y se acostó boca arriba. En esos momentos recordó que al día siguiente sería domingo, que podía descansar y lo más importante: pasar un tiempo con su ahora novia Kagome. Sin dudar buscó la tarjeta que ella le diera antes y le llamó a su celular.

-¡Hola Kagome! Soy Inuyasha. Tú me diste tu tarjeta con tus números telefónicos, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Podríamos vernos mañana? Te puedo invitar a jugar gotcha. ¿Qué dices? ¡Perfecto!

Al día siguiente se encontró con Kagome y ambos disfrutaron mucho del juego, pero más, de su compañía. Los dos se entregaban al placer de disfrutar uno del otro. Sus caricias no pasaban más allá de besos y abrazos inocentes, faltos de lujuria.

Salidas como esa se repitieron en numerosas ocasiones. Los dos se sentían felices por su floreciente relación y eran muy respetuosos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de llevarse tan bien con su novia Kagome, Inuyasha no puede evitar sentirse un poco acomplejado por que no tiene el mismo status económico que ella.

Naturalmente, eso influía en el estado de ánimo del joven, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amada. Así que ella decidió cuestionarle un día que estaban en el cine.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –empezó a interrogarle Kagome un día.

-Nada, ¿qué habría de pasarme? –respondió escuetamente el joven.

-Inuyasha, tú tienes algo y no quieres decírmelo. ¿No confías en mí? –tomó su mano entre la suya y le dirigió una de sus miradas más dulces.

-Claro que confío en ti.

-¿Entonces?

-Kagome, tú ya conoces todo acerca de mí. Mis amigos, el lugar en el que trabajo, incluso me acompañaste un día al hospital a visitar a mi madre, no tengo secretos para ti –declaró Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es lo que te incomoda?

-Es que yo no sé nada de ti. Nunca has querido que te lleve a tu casa, no sé ni dónde vives, no conozco a tu familia, ni a tus amigos, ni tu trabajo, ni nada –en un tono muy triste.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Necesitas saber todo eso para sentirte seguro de mi amor? –un poco molesta por que su novio no confiaba en ella.

-Kagome no es que no esté seguro de tu amor, pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar. ¿Qué pensarías si yo te ocultara a los ojos de todo el mundo? –sus ojos revelaban angustia.

-Ven –le tomó de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Pero a dónde me llevas? ¡Estamos a media película! ¿No quieres terminar de verla? –respondiendo al jalón de Kagome.

-¡No me dejas ver! –gritó molesta una mujer detrás de él, pues al estar los dos de pie, no le permitían ver la película.

-No preguntes. Vámonos –le jaló firmemente y al joven no le quedó de otra más que seguirla.

Llegaron tomados de la mano al estacionamiento y abordaron el auto de Inuyasha, ya que Kagome ese día había decidido dejar el suyo en el taller del joven, para no ir en dos autos.

-Las llaves –pidió Kagome.

-Ya sabes no me gusta que manejes cuando vas conmigo, para eso estoy yo –afirmó en un tono de regaño.

-No sabes a dónde vamos, así que lo más lógico es que yo maneje –aseveró sin dejarle lugar a discutir.

Inuyasha bufó y le entregó las llaves. Kagome condujo callada todo el camino. Inuyasha pensó que ella se había molestado con él por presionarla. Presintió que sería el final de su relación con ella y eso lo puso infinitamente triste. Kagome percibió su estado de ánimo, pero no le dijo nada, siguió conduciendo impasible.

Después de cuarenta minutos, se detuvieron frente a una casona. Kagome abrió la puerta mediante un control remoto que llevaba en su bolsa y entraron en ella.

Si bien por fuera la casa se veía bastante opulenta, por dentro el derroche de lujo era patente. Inuyasha se sorprendió de la magnificencia del lugar.

-Ya llegamos. Ven conmigo –habló finalmente Kagome y le sonrió gentilmente.

-Claro –respondió titubeante Inuyasha, aunque al contemplar la sonrisa de su amada, se sintió un poco aliviado.

Kagome lo tomó de la mano una vez que bajaron del auto y lo introdujo en la casa.

-Esta es mi casa. Este es el recibidor, por este lado está el living room –empezó a decir Kagome y le mostró todos los lugares de la casa- Y esta es mi recámara –finalizó la joven.

-¡Oh! ¿Me trajiste a tu casa para tranquilizarme...? –empezó a inquirir Inuyasha, pero los labios de ella le impidieron seguir hablando.

-Calla. No digas nada –le puso un dedo sobre los labios y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo directo a su cama.

-Pero…

-No hables, no digas nada –le ordenó Kagome y lo besó apasionadamente, como nunca lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos.

Por primera vez la joven se permitió abandonarse al placer de las caricias en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sintió el cuerpo trémulo de Kagome estrecharse al suyo, como suplicándole que lo tomara. Dubitativo, como si fuera un inexperto que nunca hubiese estado con una mujer, pasó sus manos delicadamente por la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió cómo sus senos estaban erguidos bajo la blusa y eso hizo que su sangre se encendiera.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó todavía vacilante.

-Pero sé cuidadoso, ¿sí? –suplicó con una voz que más bien era un susurro.

Las palabras de la joven evidenciaron una verdad que sonó a música en los oídos de Inuyasha. Feliz y temeroso a la vez, inició el ritual practicado por la humanidad desde sus inicios.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Delicadamente la tumbó en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Al mismo tiempo sus manos, ansiosas masajeaban las piernas de la chica. La despojó del liviano pantalón y la vista de unas hermosas y bien torneadas piernas lo dejaron estupefacto. Kagome se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Inuyasha posándose en sus piernas.

-¿Te da pena? –inquirió gentilmente.

-Sí, un poco –confesó tímidamente.

-Yo te amo. No tienes por qué apenarte. ¡Además eres hermosa! –dijo lleno de emoción y la besó apasionadamente.

Le quitó de la misma manera la blusa dejándola en ropa interior. Se quitó rápidamente su ropa y quedó sólo en boxers. Se subió encima de ella y al tacto de sus cuerpos casi desnudos, Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Es que…

-Tranquila, no te voy a lastimar –le aseguró para tranquilizarla.

La voz del joven la calmó un poco. Pero como Inuyasha todavía la notaba muy tensa, decidió ser un poco más atrevido con sus caricias, para despertar el deseo en ella.

La despojó del sostén y empezó a masajear uno de sus senos, mientras que tomaba el otro y empezaba a succionarlo, primero lentamente y poco a poco más fuerte. La joven lanzó un gemido ahogado de placer. Inuyasha aprovechó que ella había relajado un poco su cuerpo y metió una de sus manos en su bikini. Empezó a acariciar la zona con sus dedos, para que ella se acostumbrara y poco después separó un poco sus labios, para buscar el punto crítico. De inmediato sintió cómo se empezaba a humedecer.

En ese momento decidió que era tiempo de despojarla de ese último resquicio de ropa y de un solo movimiento que se lo quitó. Kagome se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Inuyasha le abrió las piernas y bajó hasta dejar su boca a la altura de sus sexo.

-¡Inuyasha! –exclamó roja como el carmín y asustada.

Él no respondió nada y comenzó a besarla. El contacto de los suaves y cálidos labios de Inuyasha con los de su entrada le produjo una sensación completamente desconocida y muy placentera. Pero eso apenas era el principio. Pronto Inuyasha abrió la boca y su lengua empezó a frotar su clítoris. El placer que le produjo la hizo humedecerse aún más y esta vez no pudo contener el quejido de placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha! –gritó francamente.

-Así linda, abandónate por completo –dijo y siguió con su labor.

Kagome empezó a sentir un hormigueo que la invadía, aflojó completamente su cuerpo y abrió más las piernas. Inuyasha sintió de inmediato su reacción y pensó que era justo el momento adecuado para penetrarla sin que le causara dolor. Se despojó rápidamente de sus boxers y se situó sobre ella. Tomó su pene y lo situó justo en su entrada, quiso introducirlo lentamente, pero había algo que no le permitía libre paso. Presintió que no debía ser brusco y no insistió. Se quedó así, para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Mientras tanto, la llenaba de besos, caricias y palabras amorosas que la tranquilizaban. Kagome se relajó un poco e Inuyasha aprovechó para introducirse un poco más, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Entonces comenzó a moverse a un ritmo suave y lento.

-Inuyasha, te amo –susurró Kagome a su oído.

-Y yo a ti linda, te amo más que a mi vida misma –respondió lleno de emoción.

Con esas palabras Inuyasha pudo sentir la respuesta de Kagome y se sintió más libre para moverse. Aceleró el ritmo y pronto estuvo embistiéndola con fuerza. Kagome comenzó a gritar francamente y se aferró a la espalda de Inuyasha, clavándole las uñas. El joven sintió dolor, pero la dejó hacer para no interrumpirla. A cambio, tomó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, mientras se erguía, quedando de rodillas. En esa posición empezó a moverse más rápidamente. Los dos empezaron a sudar y llegaron al clímax en un grito:

-¡Te amo! –fue lo que ambos expresaron al unísono al concluir.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Exhaustos se abrazaron y se quedaron así durante un buen rato. Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Vives aquí sola? –con curiosidad.

-Sí, mi madre fue la ama de llaves de esta casa –reveló Kagome.

-¿Ama de llaves? ¿Pero entonces tú…? –empezó a decir Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Espera, te lo explicaré con detalladamente. Mi madre sirvió aquí al señor Higurashi durante muchos años. Pero un día se enamoró y se entregó al hombre que amaba, sin embargo, ese hombre, al saber que mi madre estaba embarazada, la abandonó. El señor Higurashi no la despidió y se portó muy amable con ella. En realidad ella era la única sirvienta de la casa, pues el señor era muy especial y no aceptaba que cualquiera le sirviera, así que mi madre se hacía cargo de todo. Él era un hombre de edad avanzada que nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pues todo el tiempo lo dedicaba a sus empresas. Mi madre se enfermó de cáncer y murió hace algunos años. El señor Higurashi siempre se portó muy bien conmigo, era como un padre, cuando mi madre murió, él me adoptó como su hija. Sin embargo ya era un hombre mayor y hace cinco años que falleció. Al morir, me enteré que había testado a mi favor todas sus pertenencias. He estado sola todo este tiempo. Pues nunca nadie se interesaba realmente en mí, sólo les interesaba el dinero que había heredado. Mi único amigo es Kouga, él es el único que se ha interesado sinceramente por mi –declaró no sin un dejo de tristeza.

-Ya no estás sola, ahora me tienes a mí –dijo Inuyasha en un tono protector- ¿Pero entonces dime por qué alguna vez me dijiste que tu padre te mataría por no saber cambiar una llanta? –intrigado.

-Es que antes de morir me regaló ese Lamborghini. Yo en ese entonces no tenía ni idea de que fuera a dejarme su herencia. Aprecié mucho el gesto de obsequiarme un auto, no por que fuera de lujo, sino por que me dijo que esos autos eran sus favoritos y que aunque cualquiera pudiera comprarlos, sólo podían hacer buena mancuerna con una persona noble. Él me dijo que tenía que aprender mecánica, pues los autos son muy celosos de quién les mete mano, no con cualquiera se dejan. Cuando vio que no se me daba, me dijo que al menos tenía que aprender a cambiar una llanta o de plano estaría en problemas. El resto ya lo sabes –confesó Kagome.

-¡Linda! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –lanzó Inuyasha.

-¡Sí! Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías y menos ahora que…

-Ni lo digas, esto es un acto de amor. No todos somos como el infeliz que abandonó a tu madre. Quiero estar a tu lado toda la vida –dijo conmovido.

-¡Yo también! –fue la respuesta de Kagome.

Los dos radiantes novios se besaron apasionadamente y volvieron a fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Al día siguiente, para celebrar su relación formal con Inuyasha, Kagome lo invitó junto con sus amigos a las carreras de caballos. Naturalmente Rin no dejó de asistir, pues iba a todos lados a donde iba Sango. Rin no se intimidaba ante el hecho de ser la única que no iba en pareja, al contrario, se dedicaba a gastarle bromas en doble sentido a sus amigos. Presenciaron una carrera y como apostaron y perdieron, decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse antes de que se les volviera una obsesión apostar hasta ganar.

Cuando ya se iban, Rin vio venir de frente a un hombre, muy parecido a Inuyasha. Ella se quedó embelesada ante la belleza masculina que se dirigía directo hacia ella. De plano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta cuando lo tuvo justo enfrente a ella.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres el mejor ejemplar masculino que he conocido! –exclamó espontáneamente Rin al contemplar a Sesshoumaru por primera vez.

La declaración tan franca y abierta por parte de la jovencita hizo que el rostro adusto y altivo de Sesshoumaru se girara hacia ella. Clavó su penetrante mirada en ella y la recorrió de arriba abajo. Una vez que terminó con la inspección visual del cuerpo de la chica, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sesshoumaru era un hombre sumamente atractivo y por demás ególatra. Le encantaba que las mujeres bonitas lo admiraran, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir gran satisfacción al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Sesshoumaru la miró una vez más sin dirigirle la palabra y después se dio la vuelta y se marchó lentamente.

-¡Ah no! ¡A mí no me dejas hablando sola como loca! –en un tono decidido y echó a andar tras él.

Sesshoumaru hizo caso omiso a la jovencita que se situara al lado de él y empezara a soltar incoherencias sin ton ni son, simplemente siguió su camino. Un chofer de una elegante limusina Crussier, abrió la puerta en cuanto lo vio llegar y él la abordó. Pero Rin no se sintió menos y se subió a la limusina como si nada. El chofer cerró la puerta y echó a andar el vehículo, alejándose prontamente de la vista de todos.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se miraron unos a otros y se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.


	2. Segunda parte

¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sinceramente por haberme pedido que continuara esta historia que originalmente era un oneshot. Creo que un escritor se debe a sus lectores y no puedo hacer caso omiso de su petición, así que escribí una segunda y última parte para ustedes. Gracias de todo corazón!!!

**INUKAN**: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia. No pude evitar poner de esa edad a Rin, admito que sí la puse muy joven, pero es que así encajaría más en una actitud despreocupada y hasta un tanto atrevida, con otra personalidad, hubiera sido difícil que se diera un acercamiento entre ella y Sesshoumaru. Debo decirte que gracias a ti y a HANNIA es que me animé a escribir esta segunda parte. Te agradezco y espero que disfrutes leyendo esta segunda parte tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. ¡GRACIAS!

**HANNIA**: ¡Qué tal! Me da mucho gusto que te entretuvieras un ratito con la historia. Por ti y por INUKAN escribí esta segunda parte del oneshot. Mi esperanza es que logre llenar tus expectativas. ¡GRACIAS!

Bueno, ahora sí, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, espero que sea de su agrado. Nuevamente: gracias.

**Segunda parte**

Rin seguía hablando incoherencias dentro de la limusina, pero Sesshoumaru simplemente se limitaba a observarla, sin articular palabra alguna. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una casona bastante lujosa. Sesshoumaru descendió de la limusina, seguido por Rin.

Entró en la casa y sus sirvientes corrieron a recoger su sobretodo y a preguntarle qué necesitaba. Rin fue tratada con la mayor consideración que jamás hubiese recibido. Seguramente por llegar como acompañante de Sesshoumaru.

El dueño de la casa pidió dos amaretos y se sentó en su amplia sala. Rin lo seguía de cerca y también tomó asiento.

-Eres muy linda –dijo acercándose francamente a ella mientras daba un sorbo a su copa- pero extremadamente joven –cuando notó el nerviosismo de ella- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –extendiéndole su copa.

-Cumplí quince –aceptó la copa.

-¿Quince apenas? ¿Y no te dio miedo subirte a mi auto? –mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y lentamente bajaba su mano, delineó finamente su cuello con sus dedos y estaba por bajar más la mano, pero notó algo- ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? Hace un rato estabas más parlanchina que un loro y ahora parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones.

-Nada de eso –respondió sólo por decir algo.

Sesshoumaru entonces tocó abiertamente su seno y lo aprisionó, dándole un leve masaje.

-Linda, ¿eres virgen? –inquirió completamente extrañado al sentir la reacción de la chica.

-Sí –respondió titubeante y llena de vergüenza como si fuera una falta grave serlo.

-Eso lo hace aún más interesante. Nunca he tenido a una virgen –confesó Sesshoumaru.

El apuesto hombre acortó más la distancia entre ambos e introdujo la mano que tenía libre en su larga cabellara, por detrás de su cuello, sin soltar el seno de la joven y estaba a punto de besarla, cuando sonó el celular de la chica.

Rin pegó un salto del susto, lo que provocó una leve sonrisa en Sesshoumaru, quien tomó copa que había dejado en la mesa de centro, le dio un sorbo y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación de la chica.

-¿Diga? –preguntó Rin.

De inmediato se escuchó la voz alarmada de una joven, que hablaba tan alto que Sesshoumaru podía escuchar claramente lo que decía.

-¿Dónde estás Rin? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loca? ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedes alejarte así nada más! ¡Nos tienes muy preocupados! ¿Estás bien? –era Sango quien estaba gritando y preguntando sin siquiera esperar respuesta de su prima.

Rin iba a contestar algo, pero Sesshoumaru le arrebató el celular.

-Tu hija está bien. Agradece que no soy un degenerado. A ver si tienes más cuidado con las libertades que le das. Un día le pueden hacer algo –dijo Sesshoumaru con su voz grave y en tono de mando.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el que se llevó a Rin? –inquirió preocupada Sango.

-Yo no me la llevé, ella me siguió. ¿A dónde quieres que la deje? Dímelo y enseguida te la mandaré con mi chofer –haciendo una mueca y con voz molesta.

-Te agradezco la atención. ¿Podrías llevarla al cine que está en la Plaza Sur? –pidió Sango.

-En menos de quince minutos estará ahí. Te aconsejo que la controles más –dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué decides por mí? ¡Yo no quiero irme todavía! –protestó Rin como niña chiquita y le arrebató el celular de la mano.

-Linda, tienes quince años. No voy a meterme en problemas por una menor de edad. Además, te doy miedo, ¿no es así? –deslizó su mano por la pierna de la chica y estaba por tocar la entrepierna de Rin, pero al ver cómo abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa, se detuvo- ¿Lo ves?

El hombre tocó una campanilla y una mujer de edad avanzada apareció.

-Tsubaki, dile a Jaken que lleve a la señorita al cine que está en la Plaza Sur. Que no la deje sola un instante hasta que la entregue personalmente a su madre –ordenó con su voz grave.

-¡Sango no es mi madre, es mi prima! –corrigió Rin.

-¿Tu prima? ¿Y tú madre? Con razón te sientes libre de hacer lo que te plazca –expresó terminándose lo que quedaba del licor en su copa.

-Mi madre…

-No es necesario que me lo digas –la interrumpió al verla dubitativa– ya llévatela Tsubaki. No quiero problemas.

-¿Puedo venir a verte? –preguntó tímidamente Rin, no se veían ni rastros de su actitud tan desenvuelta y despreocupada de antes, sus ojos revelaban la inocencia de una adolescente enamorada que temía ser rechazada.

Sesshoumaru tardó en responder, al ver a la chica tal cual era sin tratar de aparentar nada y sobre todo ante esa mirada, no pudo resistirse.

-Nunca vengas sin avisar –respondió aparentemente desinteresado y le extendió una tarjeta, donde venían sus números telefónicos.

Rin tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su bolsa. Tsubaki la llevó del brazo y la condujo con Jaken, quien la llevó a bordo de la misma limusina en la que se subiera hace unas horas. Minutos después Jaken la entregaba a Sango.

-Mi amo dice que debe tener cuidado con la conducta de esta señorita. Realmente deben estar agradecidos de que mi amo sea una persona honesta, cualquier otro le hubiera desgraciado la vida a esta chiquilla –espetó con aires de superioridad el chofer.

-Agradézcale por favor a su amo de mi parte –dijo Sango, bastante enojada, pero se contuvo.

Jaken asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Las dos parejas estaban a punto de empezar a gritarle a Rin, pero la chica les ganó.

-¡No me molesten! ¡Ya estoy grande! ¡Ya sé lo que hago! –gritó.

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la plaza comercial y todos los que estaban cerca los voltearon a ver.

-¡No seas tonta! –le gritó a su vez Sango- ¿Qué no ves lo preocupada que estaba por ti? –inclinó la cabeza para que no vieran que estaba llorando.

-Perdóname, tú sabes que soy muy impulsiva –se disculpó Rin al ver que había provocado el llanto en su querida prima.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer –rogó Sango.

Rin la abrazó en señal de disculpa y después los cinco fueron a escoger una película. Saliendo del cine fueron a cenar. Al final, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a su casa y Miroku llevó a Sango y a Rin.

Ya que estaban las dos solas en su recámara, Sango le preguntó algunas cosas a Rin.

-Rin, ¿ahora sí ya me vas a decir qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así nada más con ese desconocido? –seria y mirándola fijamente.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo grave. Ya, no empieces o no te cuento nada –dijo al ver que Sango iba a empezar con su sermón- Pues no sé por qué lo hice, pero algo me impulsó a seguirlo. ¡Es tan guapo! Pero no me hizo nada, ¡te lo juro! –al ver la cara de desaprobación de su prima.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no juegues con fuego. Inuyasha se portó muy decente contigo, cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado de tu actitud. Ahora te fuiste con este desconocido. ¿No ves que te hubiera podido hacer cosas horribles? –al ver que su prima no reaccionaba.

-Tú sabes que no soy así con cualquiera, sólo con los que me gustan. Y han sido muy pocos, pero nunca han hecho nada conmigo…

-Por que han sido buenas personas. Rin, prométeme que abandonarás esa actitud. Es que tú no sabes de lo que pueden llegar a ser capaces los hombres, por eso te conduces así –aconsejó Sango a su prima.

-Ya Sango, te prometo que abandonaré esa actitud –con una sonrisa para reconfortar a su prima- por ahora –dijo por lo bajo, para que no pudiera escucharla y se acostó a dormir.

Sango también se acostó, un poco más tranquila por la promesa de su prima y se durmió casi enseguida.

Al principio, cuando Rin siguió a Sesshoumaru a los cuatro les pareció algo ocurrente, incluso les causó gracia que no se rindiera tan fácilmente por ser ignorada y pensaron que en unos momentos se bajaría de la limusina. Pero cuando vieron que el vehículo no se paró y que transcurrió media hora y después una hora y finalmente un par de horas, se preocuparon en extremo. En ese momento fue cuando Sango decidió marcarle al celular.

Mientras tanto, en la lujosa casona del magnate.

-Esa niña, es una inexperta, tan sólo con ver sus actitudes basta –pensaba Sesshoumaru- Ingenua. La tuve a mi disposición y sin embargo no le hice nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Compasión? No lo creo. Más bien no quise manchar la pureza de su alma que se refleja en su mirada. Es una tonta, si continúa comportándose de esa manera tarde o temprano le pasará algo malo. Aunque presiento que no siempre es así. Si regresa tendré oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Se metió a duchar y después se acostó. Sesshoumaru era un millonario. Sus padres habían muerto hacía unos tres años y él como hijo único heredó toda su fortuna. Tenía tanto dinero que no necesitaba trabajar. Lo más que hacía era invertir en la bolsa, pero más como pasatiempo que como modo de vida, le gustaba la emoción de perder o ganar. Sobra decir que gracias a su galanura y a su millonaria fortuna, las mujeres lo acosaban. Estaba acostumbrado, desde niño, a que las mujeres lo admiraran y se le ofrecieran. Eso había causado que fuera engreído en extremo y hasta grosero en su trato hacia las mujeres, pues siempre tenía de sobra. Pero hubo algo en la adolescente que lo siguió esta tarde que le produjo curiosidad. Contrario a su comportamiento con todas, a ella la trató bien y hasta la llevó a su casa, permitiéndole conocerlo un poco más e incluso la autorizó a que lo visitara cuando quisiera.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha regresaba a la casa de Miroku, después de haber dejado a Kagome en su casa.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas. Avisa que vas a llegar tan tarde –dijo Miroku que estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

-¡A veces pareces mi papá! –suspiró Inuyasha.

-Todavía de que me preocupo por ti. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella? Al fin y al cabo vive sola. ¿Qué no le da miedo? –con curiosidad.

-Dice que no quiere que hablen de ella. La entiendo y respeto su decisión. Además en unos meses nos casamos, así que no hay problema –dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Por cierto, Rin sí se pasó esta vez. Es medianamente aceptable que se subiera al auto de ese hombre, pero que se haya ido con él, de plano es una tontería –comentó Miroku.

-Esa niña es una tonta. Pero parece ser que el tipo era decente. Debió haber sentido su inexperiencia, es muy atrevida, pero la ingenuidad de sus ojos no la puede ocultar con nada –declaró seriamente Inuyasha.

-¿Por eso nunca te aventaste con ella?

-Te dije que no le quería quitar la virginidad, pero esa escuincla por poco hacía que perdiera los estribos. Sin embargo, algo me hizo saber que no es así con todos, no sabría decirte qué es, pero es algo que se siente –había sacado un paquete de galletas y un vaso de leche y se sentó junto a Miroku.

-¿Tú crees entonces que el tipo sintió lo mismo que tú y por eso no quiso abusar de ella? –algo incrédulo.

-Seguro no es una mala persona, tuvo suerte. Cualquier otro la hubiera violado y hasta maltratado, por no imaginar cosas peores. Es una imprudente –recalcó Inuyasha.

-Bueno, si dices que no es así con cualquiera entonces al menos sabe escoger bien. Porque ni tú ni ese tipo le hicieron nada –anotó Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Los dos amigos terminaron de ver la película y se fueron a dormir bastante tarde, pero afortunadamente al día siguiente sería domingo.

A las nueve de la mañana, Rin estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama. Tenía en las manos la tarjeta de Sesshoumaru y la estaba contemplando, como preguntándose algo. Estaba tan abstraída mirándola, que no se dio cuenta cuando su prima entró y se la arrebató de las manos.

-¿Qué es esto? "Sesshoumaru Taisho" –leyó- ¡Oh! Y vienen sus números telefónicos de su casa y tres celulares. ¿Es el tipo de ayer? –inquirió Sango.

-¡Devuélvemela! –y se la arrebató a su vez- Sí, es de él –ya con la tarjeta en la mano.

-¿Piensas llamarle? Me prometiste que dejarías de hacer locuras, Rin –le reprochó Sango.

-No tiene nada de malo que le llame, ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no. Sé que es imposible tratar de disuadirte de buscarlo, pero quiero que me prometas que no te portarás mal –le ordenó.

-¿Cuántas promesas tengo que hacerte? –de mala gana.

-¡Promételo!

-Está bien, siempre me ganas, lo prometo –en señal de derrota.

-Así está bien. No tiene nada de malo que le muestres interés al hombre que te gusta, pero tampoco es bueno hacerte pasar por una experta. Además a los hombres les gusta que una se haga la difícil –dijo esto último como contándole un secreto.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que era todo lo contrario. En la escuela, las chicas que son unas ligeras son las que más novios tienen y siempre salen con los más guapos –dijo con sorpresa en la voz.

-Rin, tú lo has dicho, son ligeras, es decir, se van con cualquiera y los chicos sólo las buscan para divertirse con ellas, no las toman en serio. ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres, que los hombres no te tomen en serio? Yo sé que no es eso lo que quieres –en un tono maternal.

-Que bien me conoces Sango. Pero entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Cómo me tengo que comportar para que me hagan caso los hombres que yo quiero? –confundida como cualquier adolescente que no ha tenido buena orientación.

-No hay una fórmula mágica. Sólo sé tu misma. Habrá hombres que te acepten así como eres y otros que no. No se puede mandar en el corazón de las personas, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te acepte. Pero si te portas como tú eres, el que te acepte así, será el hombre que de verdad valga la pena –sentenció Sango, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Pero es que Sesshoumaru se ve tan imponente. No creo que le gusten las niñas como yo –totalmente desanimada.

-No tienes por qué desanimarte. Si es el hombre indicado para ti te apreciará por lo que realmente eres. Bueno, ya levántate para desayunar –y le destapó para que se parara.

-¡No quiero! –se volvió a tapar.

-Métete a bañar rápido y baja, que la tía ya nos preparó el desayuno –salió de la habitación de su prima y bajó.

De mala gana, Rin se metió a bañar y bajó a desayunar con su tía y con su prima.

Las dos parejas ya tenían planeado pasar el domingo en la Marquesa, una zona de reserva y dedicada al esparcimiento al aire libre. Rin tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a visitar a Sesshoumaru y no quiso acompañarlos. Pero Sango presintió lo que Rin quería y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola, pues no confiaba del todo en sus promesas. No quería que algo le fuera a pasar a su prima, así que la obligó a acompañarlos.

A Rin no le quedó más remedio que ir con las parejas y por primera vez sintió que estaba de más al acompañarlos. Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en Sesshoumaru. Repasaba en su mente las palabras que él le había dirigido y también las pocas caricias atrevidas que le prodigara. Había sido un contacto que le produjo una extraña sensación, nunca antes experimentada. Jamás un hombre le había tocado un seno. En realidad era totalmente inexperta, pues los chicos de su edad le parecían bobos y nunca los aceptó. Por otra parte, sólo se había atrevido a tocar a Inuyasha, pero él no la tocó nunca. Así que Sesshoumaru causó una profunda impresión en ella.

-Rin está muy rara –le comentó Miroku a Sango- todo del tiempo se ha apartado de nosotros y está como ausente.

-Seguramente está enamorada –dijo Kagome.

-Nunca la había visto así –señaló Sango- quizá lo esté, pero…

-Sí, es lo más probable: se enamoró del tipo que siguió ayer. Es normal a su edad, no se necesita gran cosa para enamorarse –notó Inuyasha.

Como en esta ocasión no había peligro de que se comportara de manera licenciosa, las dos parejas decidieron dejarla hacer su voluntad.

Entre tanto, en la casona a la que había ido Rin:

-Creí que hoy la tendría aquí a primera hora o que al menos llamaría por teléfono. Quizá su prima la reprendió –pensó Sesshoumaru.

Decidió no pensar al respecto y salió como acostumbraba.

El domingo en la noche las dos parejas y la chica, regresaron a sus casas.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Sango a Rin al ver que sacaba su celular.

-Pues llamar, ¿qué otra cosa voy a hacer con el celular? –respondió Rin en un tono que quería decir que era obvio.

-No le llames ahorita, ya es tarde. Mejor déjalo que se quede esperando tu llamada. Mañana en la tarde le llamas –le aconsejó Sango.

-¿Pero por qué? Todo el día estuve sufriendo por que no había señal a donde fuimos –exclamó extrañada.

-Es bueno hacerlos esperar un poco –le cerró un ojo.

La adolescente sonrió por lo que su prima quiso darle a entender y asintió con una gran sonrisa, dejó de lado su celular y se acostó pensando en el hombre de cabellera argenta.

El lunes en la mañana lo primero que hizo Rin fue marcarle al hombre con el que soñó toda la noche.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –preguntó Rin.

-¿Esperabas que otra persona contestara mi celular? –en un tono de burla.

-¡Ay! ¿Siempre eres así?

-Por supuesto –respondió secamente.

-Pues te llamo para saludarte y para ir a verte a tu casa –dijo como si fuera dueña del tiempo de ese hombre que acaba de conocer.

-Es lunes y son las siete de la mañana, ¿no tienes que ir a la escuela o algo así? –inquirió al otro lado de la línea y esbozó una sonrisa por las libertades que se tomaba esa jovencita con él.

-¿Eso que importa? Llego como en cuarenta y cinco minutos –dijo decidida.

-Niña, ya te dije que no quiero problemas por una menor de edad. Así que primero cumple con tus obligaciones –en un grave tono de mando.

-¿En cuanto salga de la escuela puedo ir a visitarte? –completamente derrotada.

-Está bien.

-¡Perfecto! Llegaré a las dos y media entonces. ¡Bye! –muy emocionada.

Sesshoumaru ya no le respondió y cortó la comunicación. Rin se desconcertó un poco por que no le regresó el saludo de despedida, pero no le dio importancia y se esmeró muchísimo en su arreglo y se marchó a la preparatoria.

Estaba tan radiante de felicidad, que su belleza destacaba entre todas las chicas de la preparatoria. Kohaku, uno de sus compañeros de clase, notó la felicidad de la chica y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella al final de las clases.

-Hoy te ves más linda de lo usual –le dijo con timidez.

-¡Gracias! –con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Rin, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –lanzó la pregunta con temor.

-Kohaku, perdóname, pero sólo podemos ser amigos –le respondió la chica y se alejó felizmente para ir a la casa de Sesshoumaru.

El pobre chico la miró marcharse con el corazón roto, por el rechazo.

-¡Sé tú misma! ¡Sé tú misma! –iba repitiéndose a sí misma la chica durante el camino.

A las dos veinte estaba frente a la casona y tocó el timbre. Jaken le abrió la puerta y la condujo ante su amo.

Sesshoumaru estaba en el comedor y la mesa estaba puesta. Con un gesto le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Apenas ella se hubo sentado y él llamó a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Myoga, sírvenos la comida –ordenó sin más y de inmediato el anciano les trajo el aperitivo.

-Es muy linda tu casa –dijo Rin mientras admiraba la belleza arquitectónica del lugar y las pinturas en las paredes.

-Es la casa de los Taisho desde hace varias generaciones –le hizo saber.

Sesshoumaru disfrutó de una elegante y deliciosa comida en compañía de Rin. No hablaron mucho, más bien Rin hacía algunos comentarios y él se limitaba a responder, pero después de todo, las personas no hablan mucho mientras comen.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Sesshoumaru se levantó y Rin lo siguió. Él se dirigió a la sala, donde estuvieron la primera vez que Rin fuera a su casa.

-¿Vives tú solo en esta casa tan grande? –llena de curiosidad.

-Sí –respondió secamente.

-¿Y no sientes feo?

-¿A qué te refieres? –extrañado por semejante pregunta, nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera feo vivir solo.

-Pues no tienes con quien platicar o nadie a quien llegar y contarle como estuvo tu día o si te sientes feliz o triste. Yo siempre platicaba con mi madre, pero cuando murió, Sango estuvo conmigo y siempre le cuento cuando estoy feliz o triste –dijo todas esas palabras juntas mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, sin mirar el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

Él se había sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. En realidad no tenía nada qué contarle a nadie, pues su vida era totalmente rígida, siempre hacía las mismas cosas y jamás las variaba para nada.

-No tengo nada qué decir –respondió con su voz grave y seria.

-No te creo. Todos tenemos algo que contar. ¿A poco nunca te enojas tan feo que quisieras matar al que te hizo enojar? ¿O nunca te has sentido tan triste que sientes que no hay nada en este mundo que valga la pena? –y se giró para ver a su interlocutor.

-Lo de matar sí, en más de una ocasión hubiera querido asesinar –mientras servía un par de copas.

-¿Verdad que hay gente que es odiosa? Yo luego me enojo tanto que hasta me imagino cómo sería bueno matarlos. Pero entonces Sango llega y me dice: ¿por qué tan enojada? Y me hace que le cuente todo. Entonces, aunque no haga nada, con el simple hecho de contarle me siento aliviada –rechazó con un gesto de la mano la copa que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía.

-Supongo que tu prima hace las veces de tu madre y hasta de psiquiatra –señaló al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Nunca lo había visto así, pero creo que tienes razón. Es un día muy bonito y tienes un jardín precioso, ¿por qué no salimos al sol? –lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia fuera.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el jardín, conversando amenamente. En la noche, Sango le llamó a Rin y ella se despidió. Sesshoumaru le ordenó a Jaken que la llevara.

Miroku estaba en la sala de su casa viendo un partido de fútbol junto con Inuyasha. El mecánico se levantó al escuchar el ruido de un auto al pasar.

-Esa máquina –dijo Inuyasha y se asomó por la venta- lo sabía, una Crussier y mira quién viene bajando de ella.

-¡Rin! –exclamó extrañado Miroku al ver a la prima de su novia descendiendo del vehículo.

-¡Vaya! Servicio de taxi a la puerta. El tipo debe estar pudriéndose en dinero para mandar esa preciosidad a dejarla como si nada –notó Inuyasha.

Rin llegó emocionadísima a contarle a Sango lo bien que lo había pasado con Sesshoumaru. Su prima escuchó aliviada que Rin sólo había estado platicando con ese hombre y que incluso rechazó una copa.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde nuevamente y después de la escuela, Rin se presentó en la casa de Sesshoumaru. Otra vez comieron juntos y conversaron toda la tarde.

Pronto se hizo costumbre que Rin visitara a Sesshoumaru en su casa y también pronto se ganó la confianza del millonario, a tal grado, que le dio llaves para que pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

Sesshoumaru cambió su conducta con las mujeres desde que Rin apareciera en su vida. Él acostumbraba frecuentar a varias e incluso salir de viaje con algunas. Naturalmente, esas mujeres llamaban para reclamarle por el abandono en el que las tenía. Pero él simplemente ya no tenía ganas de estar con ellas, le parecían completamente insulsas y no le encontraba sentido a perder su tiempo con ellas.

Rin por su parte, jamás volvió a ostentar esa actitud de mujer experimentada que alguna vez llegó a tener. Siguió el consejo de su prima y se portó tal cual era con Sesshoumaru. A él le agradó más la actitud confiada e inocente de una adolescente sin malicia que ahora tenía.

Pero eso no significaba que Sesshoumaru no tuviera necesidad de estar con una mujer y siendo él tan codiciado, ¿por qué habría de reprimirse? Rin llevaba ya varios meses frecuentándolo y no había día que no acudiera a la cita, inclusive en sábado y domingo. Esa tarde, Sesshoumaru le dijo algo a la chica que la hizo entristecer.

-Mañana en la tarde estaré ocupado –mientras ella estaba jugando con el agua de la fuente que había en el jardín.

-¿De verdad? ¿Toda la tarde? ¡Puedo venir cuando ya te hayas desocupado! –entusiasmada.

-No creo desocuparme temprano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –triste por no poder estar con él.

-Negocios –respondió evasivamente.

-Que mal. Me sentiré muy sola y te extrañaré mucho –agitando el agua con su mano.

-Sólo será una tarde.

-Eso no importa. Yo siempre espero ansiosa que llegue el momento de poder verte y estar contigo. Se me hace larguísima la noche y las horas de clase me parecen eternas. Si por mí fuera, me quedaría a tu lado para siempre –confesó desenfadadamente, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Sesshoumaru no pudo sino sorprenderse ante la declaración tan sincera de la chica. Por un momento pensó en cancelar con la mujer que ya había quedado. Pero sus instintos eran más fuertes y necesitaba saciarlos cuanto antes, por que de lo contrario saltaría sobre esa dulce chica. Y él no quería ensuciar esa pureza de sentimientos, no debía. Rin era demasiado joven, si al menos tuviera dieciocho años…

-A mí también me parece que pasa más lento el tiempo cuando no estoy contigo –confesó.

Rin dejó de agitar el agua con su mano y abrió más los ojos, sorprendida ante tal revelación. Sesshoumaru esbozó ligeramente una sonrisa y acarició la mejilla de la chica. Era la primera vez que volviera a tocarla desde aquel día en que ella lo siguiera. No se había permitido nuevamente el contacto. Ahora sabía por qué: sentir la tersa piel de la joven le provocaba la sensación de una descarga eléctrica. Unas ansias gigantescas de atraerla hacia él y besarla apasionadamente lo invadieron. Pero se contuvo, lentamente retiró su mano.

En esos momentos sonó el celular de la chica.

-Diga. ¿Qué ya regrese? ¡Pero si es muy temprano todavía! Está bien. Ya voy. Sí, adiós –cortó la comunicación- Ya me tengo que ir, Sango dice que quiere que la acompañe a escoger no sé qué cosa. Es que pronto se va a casar. El mejor amigo de su novio se iba a casar hace dos meses, pero decidió postergarla para hacer una boda doble. ¡Qué cursis! ¿No te parece?

-Deben ser muy buenos amigos para querer casarse el mismo día –Sesshoumaru había dejado de contestarle con monosílabos a las preguntas y comentarios que le hacía Rin, pero no abandonaba su tono grave y serio.

-Pues sí, pero por su culpa ahora me tengo que ir más temprano y mañana no te veré. Te voy a extrañar mucho –y lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello.

Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por el abrazo y la estrechó cálidamente, hundiendo su rostro en la larga cabellera negra de la chica.

-Si quieres llévate a Jaken y que las acompañe a comprar lo que necesitan –ofreció separándose de mala gana del abrazo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! –le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida y se marchó.

Sesshoumaru se quedó solo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Rin se fue con Sango a elegir su velo y pasaron juntas el resto de la tarde.

Inuyasha continuaba trabajando sin descanso en su taller, a pesar de que Kagome le dijo que compartiría su fortuna con él. La verdad es que él no quería sentirse mantenido por su mujer y además le gustaba su trabajo, adoraba los autos de lujo. Miroku por su parte también seguía trabajando y ahora más duro que nunca, por que quería mantener bien a su futura esposa.

La tarde en que Sesshoumaru había quedado con esa mujer se encontraba dubitativo para acudir a la cita. La hora en la que debía estar con ella había llegado y el continuaba en su casa. Su celular sonó a la hora exacta.

-Diga. Se me hizo tarde. Espérame. Sí, adiós –cortó la comunicación y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba en la lujosa habitación de un prestigiado hotel. La mujer estaba realmente ansiosa por verlo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? Usualmente, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos te hubieras lanzado sobre mí –con un tono muy sensual y acercando su cuerpo al de él.

-Estoy de mal humor Kagura –respondió secamente, no supo por qué, pero el contacto con ella, que antes lo llenaba de lascivia, ahora le producía asco.

-Ven conmigo, yo te lo quito –empezó a quitarle el saco y a desabrocharle la camisa y besaba su cuello, incitándolo a poseerla.

Sesshoumaru simplemente no se movía, estaba rígido como una roca.

-¿Qué tienes amor? Me preocupas –se estiró para alcanzar sus labios, pero él la detuvo.

-No me pasa nada, lo siento, pero tengo que irme –recogió su saco, se abrochó la camisa y dejó botada a la mujer que estaba más que furiosa.

-¡Maldito seas Sesshoumaru Taisho! –gritó Kagura y arrojó contra la pared un cenicero que tenía a la mano.

Sesshoumaru llegó al estacionamiento y tuvo que tocar la ventanilla de su limusina, pues Jaken no se anticipó a su llegada. Su chofer le abrió inmediatamente la puerta y lo condujo de regreso a su casa.

-Hoy ha salido usted muy rápido, amo –le dijo Jaken.

-Cállate Jaken, no estoy de humor –le ordenó y el fiel sirviente no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto.

Sesshoumaru estaba molesto consigo mismo, por haber acudido a otra mujer para saciarse, cuando él sabía muy bien que esa ansiedad sólo había una mujer capaz de calmarla. Sin embargo, su extrema juventud era un fuerte impedimento.

Cuando bajó de la limusina quiso pasear por el jardín, como haría si Rin estuviera con él. Caminó lentamente por entre los setos y cuando llegó a la fuente, en la parte central, se sorprendió: ¡Rin estaba ahí! Estaba jugando con una triste actitud en el agua de la fuente, igual que el día anterior.

-¡Rin! –exclamó y provocó que ella dejara su actividad y lo volteara a ver.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó de repente, al ver al hombre amado frente a ella. De inmediato corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¡Sesshoumaru!

Él aceptó de buen grado el abrazo y a su vez la estrechó. Estuvieron fundidos en ese abrazo como si hubieran estado separados una eternidad.

Estando en plena temporada de lluvia, gruesas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. Pero ninguno de los dos quería romper el encanto de ese abrazo. Entregados al placer de saberse queridos por ese abrazo, se mojaron francamente. Pronto estuvieron empapados.

-Linda, hay que meternos, no quiero que te enfermes –habló sensualmente al oído de la joven.

Las ropas mojadas de la chica, que eran por demás ligeras, le permitían sentir el juvenil cuerpo trémulo de emoción.

-Está bien –resignada aceptó.

Se metieron tomados de la mano y Sesshoumaru la condujo a su recámara. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Rin entraba a la habitación donde dormía el hombre que amaba. Sesshoumaru sacó un par de toallas y le aventó una a la chica, la cual cayó en su cabeza.

-Sécate. Si quieres métete a bañar –le señaló el baño- mientras le pediré a Tsubaki que te consiga un cambio de ropa.

Salió de la habitación dejando a una joven extasiada por el aroma de su recámara. Toda ella estaba inundada con la fragancia tan característica de él. La chica se secó el cabello, se desnudó y se metió al baño. Estaba terminando de ducharse cuando escuchó la puerta del baño.

-Te dejo aquí la ropa –Rin escuchó la voz varonil del apuesto hombre.

-Gracias –escuchó que él iba a salir y rápidamente se apresuró a detenerlo- ¿Sesshoumaru?

-¿Qué quieres? –con la mano en la puerta.

-Por favor, no te vayas –salió de la regadera sólo envuelta en la toalla.

-Creí que habías abandonado esa pose de mujer seductora, no va contigo –recalcó, pero no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en la sensual vista de la chica semidesnuda.

-No estoy de pose…yo –titubeó pero de repente, se lanzó al cuello del hombre amado y estrechó firmemente su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió Sesshoumaru, quien estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no estrecharla y acariciar ese cuerpo tan deseado.

-Sé lo que hago. Por favor, quiero que tú…-el dedo de él se posó en sus labios, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Lo sé perfectamente, ya no soy una niña. Hoy…cumplo dieciséis…¡ya no soy una niña! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sesshoumaru por toda respuesta la besó apasionadamente. Durante todo ese tiempo no se había permitido tal acercamiento, pues no quería mancillar esa pureza. Pero al tener a Rin abrazada de esa manera y al escuchar a ella misma pedírselo, dejó aflorar sus sentimientos carnales.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Continuó besándola cada vez más desesperadamente, quizá por haber reprimido tanto tiempo su deseo. Sus manos ansiosas se deslizaron por debajo de la toalla y acariciaron vorazmente las nalgas de la chica.

Rin se estremeció al contacto con esas varoniles manos en donde nunca antes la habían tocado. La toalla cayó dejando a Rin completamente desnuda. Sesshoumaru la observó cuidadosamente y ella se apenó y se sonrojó.

-Que no te dé pena, eres hermosa –le dijo al oído y mordió su lóbulo.

El tacto con ese delicioso cuerpo y la vista de una figura que parecía esculpida en mármol, por la perfección de sus curvas, encendieron la sangre de Sesshoumaru, quien ya no contuvo sus sentimientos y además dio rienda suelta a su lujuria, que le exigía avivar la llama en ese cuerpo.

La llevó arrastrando del baño a la cama y se subió sobre ella. Tomó sus senos con ambas manos y los masajeó libremente, como tantas veces antes lo hizo en su mente. Con la palma de su mano empezó hacer presión y sin previo aviso, lo introdujo en su boca. Rin gimió con una mezcla de asombro y placer al sentir la suave y húmeda boca de su hombre succionándola.

Él deslizó su otra mano ávidamente por su abdomen y bajó más, buscando esa cavidad tan anhelada. Apenas la estaba rozando y percibió la humedad extrema. Separó sus labios y buscó su clítoris. Cuando lo encontró Rin gritó nuevamente. Sesshoumaru lo frotó fuertemente, pero procurando no lastimarla y al mismo tiempo succionaba su seño. La joven era completamente inexperta y ante tales caricias se estremeció y su humedad se desbordó aún más.

Su amado supo lo que le ocurría y aprovechó ese momento, rápidamente se despojó de su ropa y se situó sobre ella, abriéndole bien las piernas. Al contemplar el sitio donde se introduciría y donde sabía que nadie antes había estado y ni siquiera la habían tocado, no se resistió y la besó apasionadamente. Su lengua empezó a explorar y también frotó con ella su clítoris. La joven se sentía enloquecer de placer. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y arqueó su cuerpo.

-¡Sesshoumaru! –gritó y nuevamente su cuerpo se estremeció y su humedad se esparció al exterior.

El hombre colocó la punta de su pene justo en la entrada y la penetró de un solo movimiento, aprovechando su orgasmo, para no lastimarla.

-¡Ay! –gimió ella.

-¿Te lastimé? –un poco preocupado, ya no se aguantaba las ganas de penetrarla con fuerza.

-No, pero me dolió un poco –sonrojada en extremo.

-Tranquila, relájate. Vas a disfrutar lo que nunca habías soñado –con una sensual voz en el oído de ella que la hizo estremecer.

Entonces se empezó a mover lentamente, para que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo. Pronto ella se relajó y abrió más sus piernas. Él supo que era el momento indicado para acelerar el ritmo y aumentar la fuerza.

Lo que comenzara como un suave vaivén se convirtió en un frenético ataque contra Rin. Sesshoumaru metió su mano por debajo de su cadera, para acercarla más a él y hacer más profunda la penetración. Ella se dejó hacer dócilmente y arqueó su espalda, ofreciéndole abiertamente sus senos. Él aceleró, dejando salir en cada movimiento esa ansia reprimida de saciarse con ese cuerpo, de poseerla libremente, de tocar cada rincón y explorarlo a su antojo.

-¡Qué placer! –dejó salir la joven con la voz ahogada y muy agitada.

-¡Déjate ir, siénteme! –le dijo Sesshoumaru.

En medio de gemidos de placer, él aumentó todavía más la velocidad y ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Pasaron toda lo que quedaba de la tarde recostados, uno en brazos del otro.

Rin reía feliz ante cualquier cosa que Sesshoumaru le decía. Pronto sonó el celular de la chica, indicándole que tenía que regresar.

-No quisiera separarme nunca de ti –no quiso contestar y estrechó el abrazo a su amado.

-Tienes que irte, eres muy joven para poder decidir por ti misma –se separó de ella y comenzó a vestirse.

-¡No quiero! –hizo un puchero de niña berrinchuda.

-Vamos, te voy a dejar –le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama.

-¿En serio? –se paró de un salto y aún desnuda se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó feliz.

En todo ese tiempo siempre había mandado a Jaken a dejarla, nunca la había acompañado, por eso ella estaba feliz. Rin ya no objetó nada y se vistió rápidamente, con su misma ropa, pues Tsubaki la había secado por órdenes de su amo. Así no la regañarían por llegar con otra ropa.

Él la dejó en la puerta de su tía y al despedirse lo hizo con un apasionado beso. Ella entró como un torbellino en la casa, saludó, se excusó para no cenar y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Sango entró a los pocos minutos, Rin ya estaba acostada bajo las cobijas con la luz apagada.

-¿No me habías dicho que él no iba a estar? ¿Qué tanto hacías en su casa si no estaba? –quiso saber su prima.

-Es que primero no estaba, pero luego llegó y nos quedamos mucho rato juntos –hablaba como entre sueños y ese tono no pasó desapercibido para Sango, quien la conocía muy bien.

-¡Rin! ¿No me digas que…? –asombrada

-No sé qué te estés imaginando, pero…

-No te atrevas a mentirme Rin –prendió la luz y cerró la puerta- ¡Tienes toda la cara de felicidad y no lo puedes ocultar!

-¿Negar qué? –quiso fingir.

-No te hagas, a mí no me puedes engañar. Dime la verdad, ¿lo hiciste con él?

-Sí, pero no tiene nada de malo cuando hay amor –se apresuró a decir al ver que no podía ocultárselo a su prima- es lo que tú siempre dices, ¿verdad?

-Rin –la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza, como si fuera una niña- ¿Tú lo amas? –inquirió con un gesto protector.

-¡Sí, yo lo amo! –muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Y él te ama?

-Sí, el también me ama.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Te ha mirado a los ojos cuando te lo dice? –preocupada en extremo.

Rin no respondió, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Sesshoumaru nunca dijo que la amara. La trató con delicadeza, se portó como un buen maestro guiándola en el arte de amar, pero nunca dijo: te amo.

-No quiero que te sientas mal, si no te lo ha dicho es por que quizá no lo sienta. Muchas veces los hombres sólo buscan el cuerpo de la mujer para satisfacerse, sin que medien los sentimientos. Lo que yo quiero es que tú seas consciente de qué fue lo que sucedió. Que sepas si fue amor o si sólo fue un acto carnal, para que no te dañes tú misma al saber la verdad –dijo en un tono consolador mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Yo lo amo, de eso estoy segura y yo creo que él también me ama, pero todavía no me lo dice –respondió rápidamente.

-Rin, no te engañes tú misma. No puedes adivinar los sentimientos de la otra persona hasta que no lo diga, lo mejor es que le preguntes qué significas para él –le aconsejó.

-Pero hoy me vino a dejar. Nunca antes me había venido a dejar él, siempre mandaba a su chofer y ahora me acompañó. Él me ama, estoy segura –siguió insistiendo.

Sango ya no quiso contrariarla y decidió dejarla dormir tranquila. Pero antes de salir, pareció acordarse de algo importante.

-Rin, dime algo, ¿usaste protección? –inquirió en un tono confidencial.

-No, no me acordé hasta ahorita que me lo dices –respondió titubeante.

-Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hacerlo sin protección, ¿entendiste? –la reprendió.

La jovencita asintió muy apenada. Sango salió de su habitación, pero regresó pocos minutos después, le dejó una pastilla y un vaso de agua y no se fue hasta que no se la tomó. También le dejó un paquete de condones en la mesita de noche.

Al día siguiente Sango platicaba con Miroku sobre su prima.

-No supe qué decirle. No quería romperle las ilusiones. No sé qué clase de hombre sea. Ni siquiera le dijo que la amaba, pero aun si se lo hubiese dicho podría haber sido una mentira, sólo para llevársela a la cama. No sé cómo decirle que se cuide… -fue interrumpida por su novio.

-Sango, no te angusties. Ella tiene que cometer sus propios errores y aprender de ellos, no hay otra manera. Además, no creo que sea una mala persona, a pesar de que no lo conocemos. Si sólo buscara aprovecharse de tu Rin, lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, no tenía para que esperar tanto tiempo –señaló Miroku.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero ella acaba de cumplir dieciséis. Ni siquiera quiso pasar su cumpleaños con nosotras, se pasó todo el día con ese tipo y ve en lo que terminó –decía ofuscada Sango.

-Pues al menos sabe que cuenta contigo y creo que hiciste bien en que se tomara la píldora anticonceptiva de emergencia, sería una pena que se embarazara a su edad. También fue buen gesto dejarle los preservativos, dile que tiene que ser un hábito que los use. Y deja de preocuparte, lo mejor que puedes hacer es orientarla, como lo has hecho hasta hoy –trató de tranquilizarla.

-Cuando pienso que en pocos días nos casaremos y que ya no viviré con ella, me da mucha angustia. ¿Qué tal si algo le pasa? ¿Qué tal si se aprovechan de ella?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Rin seguirá viviendo con tu tía y estamos muy cerca, a unas cuantas casas –trató de reanimarla.

-Pero no es igual.

Miroku ya no quiso insistir en el tema y decidió alejar las preocupaciones de su prometida con un beso.

Entre tanto, Inuyasha estaba más nervioso que la misma Kagome por la boda. La pareja estaba comiendo en un restaurante de comida china. Inuyasha se había tomado el día libre para pasarlo con Kagome, pues ella decía que quería que estuvieran muy unidos.

-¿Qué tienes amor? –le preguntó gentilmente Kagome a Inuyasha.

-Nada –respondió secamente.

-A mí no me engañas tan fácilmente. Dime qué pasa –con una mirada de reproche.

-Pues es una tontería, no vale la pena hablar al respecto.

¿Cómo va a ser una tontería si no puedes ni reírte conmigo un rato? Dime, pronto estaremos casados y quiero que me tengas confianza –trató de animarlo a contarle sus penas.

-La verdad es que me parece increíble que vayamos a casarnos –confesó titubeante.

-Pero esos temores no tienen fundamento. Lo dices por algo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes de que yo llegara a tu vida?

-En algo tonto. Alguna vez me enamoré de una chica que frecuentaba el taller. Salimos juntos un tiempo y después le propuse matrimonio, pero ella se burló de mí, de mi oficio y de la diferencia de status social. Ahora que lo pienso no es gran cosa, pero en ese momento me afectó mucho –se animó finalmente a hablar.

-No creo que sea algo tonto, a cualquiera que le hubieran hecho eso, tendría los mismos temores. Pero yo no soy así Inuyasha. Además, tú me enseñaste que lo más importante es el amor. No te importó que yo me hubiese entregado a ti sin antes casarnos. ¿Recuerdas que yo tenía mucho miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que a mi madre? No obstante, tú no te has separado de mí y me has demostrado que me amas de mil maneras.

Kagome le dio un beso a Inuyasha, para tratar de despejar sus dudas. Él le correspondió dulcemente y terminaron de comer en medio de risas.

A las dos veinticinco de la tarde, Rin descendía de la limusina en la casona de Sesshoumaru, Jaken había ido por ella.

Cuando entró vio un enorme arreglo de violetas, sus flores preferidas y un vestido en el recibidor. Había una nota que decía: "Espero que sea de tu agrado. Llegaré en pocos minutos por ti, alístate. Sesshoumaru."

Rin arrugó la nota con su mano nomás de pura emoción y corrió a bañarse y a cambiarse. En menos de quince minutos estuvo lista. Fue justo a tiempo, por que Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento. Ella bajó a recibirlo corriendo.

-Te ves muy linda –le dijo.

-¡Gracias! El vestido sí me quedó y las flores son muy lindas –lo abrazó y lo besó, él le correspondió aunque no hubiera tomado la iniciativa.

-Vámonos.

-¿A dónde? –inquirió intrigada Rin.

-Vamos a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana –dijo y se encaminó a la puerta.

Rin caminó detrás de él y se subió a la misma limusina que la recogiera de la escuela. Jaken los llevó.

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante Rin comprendió por qué le había regalado ese vestido. El lugar era sumamente elegante y todas las mujeres que estaban comiendo llevaban sus mejores galas. Afortunadamente ella sabía que era hermosa y con ese vestido se sintió digna acompañante de Sesshoumaru. Caminando igual de arrogante que su pareja, Rin se dirigió a la mesa donde los conducía el mesero.

-Tráiganos dos platos de crema de zanahoria y dos de lasagna –ordenó Sesshoumaru- además de su mejor botella de vino rojo.

-Es la primera vez que salimos juntos a comer –señaló Rin muy emocionada- Siempre comemos en tu casa.

-Bueno, hoy me apetecía salir de la rutina –dijo despreocupadamente.

Sesshoumaru era muy conocido, tanto por su fortuna como por su éxito entre las mujeres. Su presencia en cualquier lugar nunca pasaba desapercibida y esta vez no sería la excepción. Una mujer de cabellera negra rizada y tez blanca lo vio desde que había entrado al restaurante y no le quitó la vista de encima.

Rin estaba radiante. El vestido amarillo de tirantes, de corte sencillo, le sentaba de lo mejor, pues hacía lucir su esbelta y juvenil figura, haciéndola lucir tan elegante que hasta parecía modelo. Además de que en su rostro se reflejaban el candor y la felicidad de una adolescente enamorada. Sin duda alguna era difícil que otra mujer pudiera situarse al lado de ella y no verse opacada por tal conjunto de belleza y juventud.

Sesshoumaru se sentía orgulloso de ostentar esa bella gema, aunque era evidente su extrema juventud.

Ambos terminaron de comer y aunque él mostraba siempre su rostro adusto y altivo, ella siempre estaba sonriente y casi con cualquier comentario que él le hacía se reía. El mesero les había traído el carrito de postres para que eligieran el de su agrado, cuando la mujer que los había estado observando todo el tiempo se plantó frente a ellos.

-Sesshoumaru, qué sorpresa. Creí que habías dicho que no tenías ganas de mostrarte en público –dijo la mujer descaradamente.

-Efectivamente, no tenía ganas de salir, pero hoy es diferente, Kagura –le respondió con su habitual tono de superioridad.

-No quisiste salir conmigo pero con esta mocosa sí. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso perdiste el buen gusto? –alzó la voz exasperada.

-Desconozco el motivo de su enfado, señora –intervino Rin, recalcando la última palabra- pero estamos disfrutando de una agradable comida, así que le ruego que nos deje terminarla en paz.

Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por la intervención de Rin. Había sido muy educada y a la vez sarcástica, sin perder su postura dejó en su lugar a una mujer mayor que ella y que era difícil de someter.

-¡Escuincla insolente! –con un tono de voz elevado, pero como Sesshoumaru no intervino a su favor, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse, no sin antes maldecir por lo bajo a Rin.

El mesero les dejó sus postres y se retiró.

-Me sorprendió la manera en la que dejaste en su lugar a Kagura –dijo Sesshoumaru.

-No me importa quién sea, a mí nadie me hace menos –hizo su típico puchero de niña grande que quiere hacer lo que le viene en gana.

-Supongo que es natural por tu carácter.

Terminaron de comer y después regresaron a la casa de él. Sesshoumaru la condujo a su recámara y ahí se volvió a deleitar poseyendo ese juvenil cuerpo.

Pero esta vez cuando terminaron, estando los dos abrazados, ella se aventuró a preguntarle algo.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –temerosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –mientras estaba mirando el techo.

-¿Tú me amas? –titubeante preguntó.

Él no le respondió, pero la besó. De ese beso siguieron otros y más abrazos y caricias, que culminaron en un nuevo encuentro.

Al anochecer, ella tuvo que volver a su casa. Él la llevó y platicaron animadamente durante el trayecto.

Rin estuvo pensando en lo sucedido en su cuarto.

-No me respondió cuando le pregunté si me amaba –pensó la chica recostada en su cama y con la luz apagada para que pensaran que ya se había dormido- A lo mejor Sango tiene razón y sólo me está usando. Pero si fuera verdad que no me ama, ¿no me hubiera hecho a un lado por esa mujer? Parecía como si ella hubiera sido su amante o algo así. Mañana volveré a preguntarle.

Así, llena de dudas, la adolescente, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, cuando fue a visitar a Sesshoumaru, después de haber ido a la escuela, la historia se repitió: un lindo vestido y un ramo de flores junto con una nota dirigida a ella fue lo que encontró. También salieron a comer a un restaurante. Ella estaba feliz de que finalmente salieran juntos.

Después de la comida, nuevamente regresaron a la casa de él y ahí dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Cuando terminaron ella volvió a preguntar su duda.

-No me presiones, ¿quieres? –fue la respuesta seca por parte de Sesshoumaru.

En la noche la fue a dejar a su casa personalmente, pero esta vez la llevó en un Corvette y manejó el mismo.

Miroku e Inuyasha disfrutaban de sus últimos días de solteros y estaban viendo un partido de fútbol en la televisión y bebiendo cerveza. Inuyasha nuevamente se plantó en la ventana cuando escuchó el ruido de una máquina conocida para él.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ahora es un Corvette! Ese tipo sí que se está pudriendo en dinero, limusinas, autos de lujo. Sólo por que Sango nos ha confirmado que Rin es bastante inocente, sino pensaría que es una interesada que supo escoger bien al pichón –dijo Inuyasha mientras observaba no sin cierta envidia el lujoso auto.

-Pues sí que tiene clase el tipo –señaló Miroku, también con cierta envidia.

De esa manera transcurrieron los días para la enamorada Rin. Ella pensaba que Sesshoumaru le decía a su modo que la amaba, por que si bien nunca se lo dijo con palabras, sus actitudes y atenciones revelaban su amor.

Pronto llegó el día de la boda doble, donde Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango y Miroku, se jurarían amor eterno.

Un día antes de la boda, Rin habló con Sesshoumaru.

-Mañana se va a casar mi prima –empezó a decir- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Es que no voy a poder venir a verte en todo el día.

-No me gustan ese tipo de reuniones, asistir a una iglesia y ver los arrumacos ajenos no me parece un buen espectáculo –respondió con su seriedad habitual.

-Bueno, yo te voy a extrañar mucho, siempre se me hace eterno el tiempo que no estoy contigo –dijo Rin con un tono de voz dulce, que revelaba su sinceridad.

Sesshoumaru se extrañó de escuchar a Rin decirle lo mismo que alguna vez ya le había dicho. Pensó que quizá para ella ahora las cosas fueran diferentes, pero su franca declaración no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La chica se despidió de su amado como si no lo fuera a ver en mucho tiempo y ese gesto lo enterneció. De todas formas, Rin dejó una invitación en la mesita de noche de él, por si acaso llegara a cambiar de parecer, pero la posibilidad era remota.

El amanecer de un nuevo día estaba cargado de nerviosismo para las dos jóvenes parejas que se casarían a las cinco de la tarde. A pesar de que sería una ceremonia sencilla y con pocos invitados, los novios estaban muy apurados.

-¡Ay, qué emoción! ¡Hoy te casas! ¡Cómo me gustaría casarme este mismo día yo también! –decía Rin mientras ayudaba a peinarse a su prima.

-Rin, eres muy joven todavía para pensar en el matrimonio, no comas ansias –le dijo preocupada Sango.

-Eso no importa, yo estoy segura de con quién me quiero casar –dijo sin rastro de duda.

-Eso no lo puedes decidir en este momento. Quizá después tu corazón cambie de …-fue interrumpida por las palabras vehementes de Rin.

-¡Eso jamás pasará! ¡Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y nunca amaré a nadie más!

-Bueno, está bien. No discutamos en este día tan bonito –trató de suavizar.

Las dos se apresuraron y terminaron su arreglo. Toda la mañana se les había ido en verificar que todo estuviera listo para la recepción. Pronto abordaron la limusina que Miroku había alquilado para que las llevara a la ceremonia.

Kagome e Inuyasha ya estaban listos, sólo esperando a sus amigos. Pronto hicieron su aparición y la ceremonia dio inicio. Cuando llegó el momento de hacer los votos, Rin lloró. Estaba emocionada, pero además pensaba que quizá había cometido un error al haberse entregado a Sesshoumaru. En ese momento pensó que si él la amaba, era él quien debía haberla buscado, haberse interesado en ella, proponerle un compromiso o al menos, una relación seria. Se angustió al imaginar que había quizá había cometido un error y que a lo mejor ya no se casaría. Su semblante se ensombreció y sin darse cuenta, la ceremonia nupcial concluyó.

Todos salieron al atrio a tomarse fotos con las parejas de recién casados. Rin estaba con una cara larga, mirando al vacío mientras se retrataba con Sango, pero no bien se había fotografiado cuando sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura. Giró su cabeza y exclamó su nombre.

-¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Viniste! –todos voltearon a verlo, pues nadie lo conocía y sentían curiosidad por el enamorado de Rin.

Ella iba a seguir diciendo cosas, de pura alegría, pero él, con su habitual seriedad, le puso un dedo en los labios, para indicarle que guardara silencio.

Sango se enojó por la manera en la que ese tipo frenaba las entusiastas muestras de afecto de su prima. Furiosa, iba a encararlo y a exigirle que la tratara bien, pero Miroku adivinó sus intenciones y la retuvo del brazo. Estaba por replicarle a su reciente esposo, pero en esos momentos, el hombre que causaba su enojo, empezó a hablar.

-Rin, tú sabes que yo no soy expresivo –sacó un paquetito de su saco- además de que eres demasiado joven para tomar decisiones por ti misma, pero aun así no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti. Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos y sé que no cambiarán –sacó el contenido del paquetito- te ofrezco este anillo para sellar mi promesa. Si dentro de dos años, tú sigues sintiendo amor por mí, me gustaría que te casaras conmigo.

Sango cambió su mirada llena de furia por una cargada de dulzura. Miroku sonrió al saber que no se había equivocado con respecto a lo que pensara de ese hombre sin siquiera conocerlo. Kagome e Inuyasha estaban contentos y a la vez intrigados, por el aspecto físico de ese hombre, pues al mirarlo tan cerca un enorme parecido saltaba a la vista.

-¡Yo siempre te amaré! ¿Y por qué tenemos que esperar dos años para casarnos? ¡Aquí está el sacerdote y estamos en la Iglesia! ¡Casémonos de una vez! –gritó llena de alegría.

Todos los presentes prorrumpieron en una gran carcajada al unísono.

-¿De qué se ríen? ¿Qué dije de chistoso? –inquirió Rin, sin comprender nada.

Sesshoumaru, también riéndose, por primera vez en su vida, por toda respuesta la besó.


End file.
